When hell freeze over
by McParaflyes
Summary: Danny Jones ha aceptado la oferta de su vida: trabajar para la ricachona familia Poynter. Lo que no se esperaba era que esa gran oportunidad incluyera como regalo a un crío extraño y algo psicópata, con un raro 'don', que le va a hacer replantearse hasta donde se puede llegar para conseguir ser feliz. PONES. Siglo XIX
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa. Como sé que estoy tardando siglos en acabar el capítulo trece de In Time, aquí os dejo un long fiction que escribí hace un tiempo. Los capítulos no son tan largos como los de In Time, y está narrado en segunda persona desde la perspectiva de Danny (porque vuelve a ser un Pones) y lo he ambientado en la época victoriana, más o menos. Iré colgando un capítulo cada semana (si es que me acuerdo ._. ). Son diez, así que hay para una buena temporada :)**  
_

_** Espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO I_

Amanece en Londres cuando bajas del tren. Estás nervioso, para que negarlo… En una de tus manos sujetas una pequeña maleta con tu ropa y al hombro llevas un aún más pequeño petate con algunas cosas (pocas, siendo sinceros nunca has sido de ese tipo de personas que le cogen afecto a los objetos) que te ha parecido importante traer contigo.

Respiras hondo y dejas que el aire congelado y también ligeramente cargado del Londres del siglo XIX llene tus pulmones.

Vale, ahora ya estás un poco mejor. Al menos no te tiemblan las manos como si fueras una señorita.

Miras a los lados, buscando al chico que se supone que te tenía que recoger para llevarte a tu nuevo trabajo.

Adivina tú quién es entre tanta gente…

Empiezas a agobiarte. Tú, que has vivido toda tu vida en un pequeño pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la capital, ahora te ves superado por tal cantidad de personas juntas en un espacio tan reducido como es el andén.

Te vuelves a preguntar, por millonésima vez consecutiva desde que te despediste de tu familia si esta es una buena idea. Tus padres tienen un buen negocio con la posada en el pueblo, pero cinco hijos son muchas bocas que alimentar... Muchas. Demasiadas.

Además, quieras reconocerlo o no, no estabas hecho para aquella vida. Todo era… tan aburridamente rutinario.  
Si tuvieras reloj, lo mirarías, pero como no lo tienes, te conformas con resoplar, alejándote del barullo.

Lo cierto es que es una suerte que te haya surgido esta oportunidad. Trabajar para una de las familias más influyentes de esta parte de Inglaterra tiene sus pros. Porque aunque seas el granito de arena más insignificante de esa familia, eres un granito de arena _de esa familia_. Un punto a tu favor, ¿no? ¿No?

Mierda, ya te estás poniendo otra vez nervioso…

Vuelves a examinar a toda la gente que corretea de un lado para otro por el andén. Ves como muchas personas se despiden de sus seres queridos para embarcarse quizás en un viaje que cambie radicalmente sus vidas. Justo como a ti…

En un momento de debilidad mental te asalta la repentina necesidad de volver a subir al tren para volver al pueblo, con tus padres, con tus amigos, a tu habitación. A tu mundo.  
Sin embargo, antes de que agarres de nuevo el equipaje que habías dejado en el suelo y eches a correr como un poseso hacia el tren, que ya anuncia su partida, una mano se posa en tu hombro pesadamente.

El brinco que pegas, obviamente, es de campeonato…

-¡Eh! Vaya, te he asustado… ¿Eres Jones? ¿Danny Jones?-el chico al que pertenece la mano te mira con una gran sonrisa. Como si eso fuera gracioso. Vamos, tú te tronchas… Pero logras recomponerte (porque en el fondo solo estás avergonzado de tu reacción infantil) y asientes con una expresión que intenta ser lo más seria y formal posible. No debe dar mucho resultado, porque el chico empieza a reírse como un descosido. Y, claro, tú abres más la boca y frunces el ceño, poniendo una expresión un tanto ridícula. Y él se ríe aún más.

-Perdona, ¿pero qué quieres?-preguntas, molesto, más que nada por romper el círculo vicioso en el que estabais empezando a meteros. El tren cierra sus puertas. Última oportunidad… canturrea una voz pesada en tu cabeza.

El chico se seca las lágrimas que asoman de sus ojos intensamente azules y después se da unas palmaditas en el abdomen, que le debe de doler de tanta carcajada.

-Lo lamento. Es que has puesto una cara tan graciosa… Parecía que querías tirarte a las vías del tren…-casi le vuelve a dar otro ataque, pero logra contenerlo apretándose momentáneamente el puente de la nariz. Una vez superado, te tiende una mano, sin dejar de sonreír.-Me llamo Harry Judd. Vengo a recogerte para llevarte a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, hogar, lugar de residencia, cómo quieras llamarlo.

Un tremendo pitido, seguido de una enorme nube de humo, te avisa de que el tren va a partir. Ahora sí que no puedes volver a casa. Al menos no de inmediato… Te obligas a dejar de pensar en la forma de escapar y te concentras en algo más productivo: detestar al sonrisas.

-Dejémoslo en trabajo permanente… de momento.-mascullas, cogiendo tus cosas y siguiendo al tío Creí-que-te-ibas-a-tirar-a-las-vías-y-por-eso-me-muero-de-risa-delante-de-tus-narices.

-Vaya optimismo tiene el rizos…-le oyes comentar en voz baja. Como está de espaldas a ti, te pones a hacerle la burla poniendo muecas con la cara. Empezamos bien...

Fuera de la estación, os espera un carruaje negro y plateado, con un par de caballos que para nada se parecen a los que había en tu pueblo. En comparación, estos parecen… monstruos enormes y perfectos. O a lo mejor eres tú, que ya te estás comiendo la cabeza para encontrar alguna excusa para volver a casa. Te imaginas lo que dirían de ti si volvieses al pueblucho desaprovechando aquella oportunidad única porque te ha convencido el aspecto de un caballo… Si, vamos, una risa que no veas…

Harry (pasas de llamarle de esa forma más claramente buena para tu orgullo pero tan poco útil y tan sumamente extensa) te abre la portezuela del carro, sin borrar de sus labios esa sonrisa. ¿Es qué no puede dejar de sonreír?  
El mayor problema de esa perpetua sonrisa es que acaba siendo contagiosa, y te descubres a ti mismo sonriéndole cuando subes al vehículo. Harry cierra la portezuela, así que te imaginas que se ha puesto a las riendas del carro, ya que antes no has visto a ningún cochero.

El carruaje se pone segundos después en marcha, con un ligero tirón y acompañado del sonido de los cascos de los caballos.

Suspiras y apoyas el codo en la pequeña ventanilla, para luego apoyar la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

Tienes un buen trecho de camino para recriminarte el hecho de no haber subido al tren cuando aún tenías voluntad para hacerlo.

...

-Ooh…-es lo único más o menos coherente que sale de tu boca en cuanto bajas del vehículo y ves la pedazo casa que hay ante tus ojos. La casa en la que, a partir de ya, vas a tener que trabajar. En la que vas a vivir.  
Tragas saliva. Ya ves que te vas a perder dentro de aquella mansión, vas a morir de hambre y nunca van a encontrar tu cuerpo… Vale, quizás aquello era ser _demasiado_… pesimista.

-Grande, ¿verdad?-Harry te mira desde su asiento de conducto con su inamovible sonrisa. Se ríe por lo bajo como si hubiera contado una cosa muy graciosa y luego te hace un gesto con la mano. Solo después de ver como se aleja el vehículo y de oírle decirte con tono jocoso que va a guardar los caballos comprendes que tienes que entrar en la casa _tú solito_.

Empiezas a hiperventilar y las manos te empiezan a sudar tanto que sientes un par de gotas colándose por dentro de tu chaqueta.

Después de unos cuantos minutos parado en la entrada como un pasmarote, te haces con el valor suficiente (o crees que lo haces) para acercarte a la entrada.

Una vez frente a la gran puerta de madera, vuelves a dudar, pero consigues obligar a tu mano a que golpee la puerta antes de que eches a correr cual gallina.

Esperas un rato, pero nadie te abre. ¿Es que todos los residentes de la casa se han perdido y han muerto de hambre y por eso no puede venir nadie a abrirte? ¿O es que no has llamado con la suficiente fuerza? (hipótesis esta última la más que probable).

Justo cuando vuelves a alzar la mano para llamar por segunda vez, la puerta se abre y un hombre adulto te empuja para salir casi corriendo. Lleva un maletín y tiene cara de haber visto al mismísimo demonio en persona.

-¡Espere, señor Smith!¡Vuelva!-esta vez es un chico rubio el que sale corriendo y te empuja otra vez justo cuando te estabas levantando del suelo, por lo que vuelves aterrizar sobre tus posaderas. Luego dicen que en las ciudades están los civilizados… ¡pss!

-¡No pienso volver! ¡Nunca! ¡Ese crío está loco perdido! ¡Estoy harto de su comportamiento y de aguantarlo! Válgame Dios, ¡soy un profesor, no un domador de circo! ¡No me pagan lo suficiente para esto!  
El hombre sale corriendo literalmente hasta que desaparece cuesta abajo, en dirección a la ciudad (eso es, que todavía le queda un buen trecho para llegar, ya que la casa se haya bastante apartada del barullo cosmopolita… aunque, visto lo visto, el tipo parece capaz de correr hasta el Támesis, cruzarlo a nado y seguir corriendo).

El chico rubio le sigue solo un tramo, hasta que se da por vencido y admite que no va a volver. Vuelve completamente cabizbajo, con los hombros hundidos y una expresión triste. Expresión que cambia en seguida al verte. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin reparan en tu presencia! Resistes la tentación de gritar aleluya…

-¡Oh, tú debes de ser Jane!-te suelta. Si esperabas una disculpa, no la vas a conseguir.

-Jones. Es Jones. No Jane. Jane es nombre de mujer. ¿Me ves con cara de Jane? ¿Tengo aspecto de ser una mujer?-preguntas, algo bastante enfadado y dolido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, eso. Jones.-el chico se te queda mirando con sus ojos marrones clavados en los tuyos, como si esperase algo. Después de unos instantes, da unas palmadas.- ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas? Si crees que te van a pagar por ser estatua, te has equivocado de lugar.

Bufas. ¿Quién se cree el criajo este para darte órdenes? ¡Si parece que tiene tu misma edad! A pesar de eso, acabas cogiendo tu equipaje y entras en la casa dando fuertes pasos. Pasos que en seguida se frenan en seco cuando un jarrón vuela directo hacia tu cabeza. Te casi tiras hacia un lado para esquivarlo, soltando un grito. Luego observas completamente anonadado la escena que se desarrolla a unos metros de tu cabeza, en la balaustrada del piso de arriba, cerca de las escaleras.

Hay tres hombres que intentan sujetar a un chico esmirriado que… ¿¡que estaba intentando tirarse desde el piso de arriba?!

Parpadeas, confuso.

-¡Qué me soltéis!-grita el chico, con medio cuerpo en el aire.-¡Soltadme ahora mismo, panda de inútiles!-tiene la voz bastante aguda cuando grita, tanto que casi sientes la necesidad de taparte los oídos con las manos.

-¡Señorito Poynter! ¿Se puede saber que hace?-grita el señor Tienes-cara-de-Jane-y-no-te-pagan-para-ser-estatua (decides en ese momento que debes dejar de ponerle nombres tan largos a la gente), haciendo aspavientos con los brazos mientras sube corriendo las escaleras. En cuanto llega arriba, se une a los demás, que sujetan las piernas del muchacho, que no deja de patalear en su empeño de tirarse de cabeza desde la balaustrada.  
Parpadeas otra vez. Estás casi seguro de que te has quedado dormido en el tren y estás soñando todo aquello, porque es demasiado irreal.

-¡Jones! ¿¡Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Mueve tu paleto culo hasta aquí para ayudarnos!-te grita el rubio, con un tono que no admite réplicas. Incluso desde esta distancia adviertes una peligrosa vena en su cuello que se está hinchando más de lo recomendable…

Así que te apresuras a subir veloz las escaleras, sin comprender como puede dar tanto un problema un crío que no debe de pasar de los dieciocho.

Sin embargo, rápido compruebas que el niñato tiene más fuerza de la que puede aparentar. No cesa de dar patadas y manotazos, con los cuales ya ha tirado gran parte del mobiliario cercano a la barandilla (de ahí el jarrón-proyectil), así como lanza alguna que otra dentellada. Eso, sin dejar de soltar con su voz infantil maldiciones e insultos a diestro y a siniestro.

Por fin, conseguís entre todos alejarlo de la barandilla. Incluso en el suelo se sigue retorciendo y pataleando. Te cuesta sujetar el brazo que te ha tocado contener.

-¡Aaauch!-gritas, cuando te pega un zarpazo en la cara (porque no se puede llamar a _eso_ de otra forma), para después aprovechar el despiste y morderte los dedos que se cerraban en torno a su antebrazo.  
Pero, por muy demonio que sea (estás seguro que no hay otra explicación para tal despliegue de fuerza y tanta mala leche en un mocoso como aquel), las energías se le acaban agotando y termina por rendirse; eso sí, no sin antes lanzaros a todos una mirada de odio puro y duro.

-¿Estás bien, Ja… Jones?-te pregunta preocupado el rubito, después de que el señorito No-sé-qué (estabas demasiado concentrado en convencerte de que no estabas soñando como para recordar cómo le había llamado el rubio) se dejase llevar por el pasillo rodeado de sirvientes acalorados y casi, casi malheridos.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿¡Me preguntas que si estoy bien?! ¡El cochero me ha metido un susto de muerte para después reírse en mi cara, más tarde tú y el tipo ese que parecía haber visto al mismísimo Diablo en persona me habéis arrollado en la puerta! ¡Me he caído de culo! ¡Y nadie se ha preocupado en venir a ayudarme! Por si fuera poco, ¡luego un mocoso con impulsos suicidas me ha tirado un jarrón a la cabeza y me ha arañado y mordido! ¿Y todavía me preguntas si estoy bien? ¿¡En serio!?-medio exclamas, perdiendo los nervios completamente, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.- Con los lobos del bosque de mi pueblo me siento más seguro que en este sitio. ¡Parece una casa de locos!

Te frotas los dedos con un mohín dibujado en los labios. Ahora te sientes mejor. Aunque esperas que no la hayas pifiado con tu momento de histeria. Miras al rubio, que a su vez te observa con media sonrisa dibujada. Al sonreír le sale un adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla. Y tú pones cara de tonto. No comprendes por qué se está riendo. ¿Has dicho algo gracioso?

-Jones, Jones, Jones.-te dice él, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Después te pasa un brazo por los hombros, como si fuerais amigos de toda la vida. O a lo mejor es que ahora intenta ser simpático… Decides que se lo va a tener que currar más después de lo que has pasado. Él sigue a su rollo.-Déjame decirte, querido amigo, -resistes la tentación de decirle que tú no eres su amigo y le dejas que siga hablando.-que si quieres trabajar para la familia Poynter, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto. Si no eres capaz de vivir en… "una casa de locos" como tú dices, pues entonces será mejor que te vayas. _Ahora_. En serio, es un consejo.

Tragas saliva y agachas la cabeza. Por nada del mundo vas a quedar como un gallina porque hayas empezado con mal pie. Seguro que al día siguiente las cosas iban mejor.

Ojalá no hubieras sido tan orgulloso, hubieras cogido tu maleta y hubieras vuelto con los lobos. Tu salud mental y, sobre todo, tu corazón, te lo hubieran agradecido.

* * *

**_C'est finni :) Se agradecen los comentarios, ya sabéis... _**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Este capítulo es un poco raro (está comenzando la historia, ¿qué pasa? xD), pero prometo que el tercero mejora y es un pelín (solo un poquito) más normal :D**  
¡**Y gracias por el comentario! **_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO II_

No puedes dormir. Te es completamente imposible. En tu cabeza se repite una y otra vez la escena que acabas de ver.  
Hace como un mes que llegaste a Londres. Acostumbrarte a la ciudad, a estar todo el día de un sitio para otro recibiendo órdenes… Uff, ha sido difícil. Ni siquiera sabes aún si lo has acabado de hacer.  
Das media vuelta en tu cama. Tienes un escalofrío. Cierras los ojos y te muerdes el labio.  
Increíblemente, tienes una habitación para ti solo. Aunque la casa es tan grande que estás seguro que la mitad de las habitaciones están sin ocupar… En estos momentos, sin embargo, desearías compartir tu habitación con alguien.  
Bufas y vuelves a girar, enfadándote. ¡Quieres dormir! Sino, al día siguiente no rendirás lo suficiente. En tu fuero interno sabes que quieres dormir para poder convencerte a ti mismo que lo que viste pertenece al mundo de Morfeo. Pero no va a ser tan fácil. Ah, no, las cosas nunca son fáciles.  
Desde el día en el que entraste al servicio de los Poynter, sabías que el hijo de estos estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo, si no, se explicaba la escenita de las escaleras? Sin embargo, ese… intento suicida no era ni de lejos el primero. Y tampoco era la cosa más espeluznante que le pasaba al crío.  
Habías conocido a chicos verdaderamente extraños y raros a lo largo de tu corta vida. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, Dougie Poynter se llevaba la palma.  
Se pasaba todo el día enfurruñado y lanzando miradas de odio a cualquiera que se le cruzase (eso se podía comprender; a fin de cuentas, era prácticamente un adolescente). Pero, de buenas a primeras, bien se ponía a gritar como un poseso o a llorar desconsolado. Otras veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida Dios sabía dónde, para después querer atacarte con un tenedor. Eso, cuando no intentaba clavárselo él mismo.  
Por eso quizás no te tenía que haber extrañado ver lo que viste. Y, sin embargo, no podías dejar de darle vueltas… Y sí. Tampoco podías reprimir esa presión en la parte baja del estómago. Porque sentías pena por él. Por muy demonio que creyeras que era.  
Hacía poco que habías acabado tu horario laboral. Estabas completamente reventado de tanto trabajar. Ese día habías ayudado en la cocina y habías decidido que nunca más ibas a tocar los fogones y los cacharros esos a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Desde ese día, definitivamente, odiabas cocinar. Es más, tenías los brazos salpicados de quemaduras pequeñitas, como si quisieran competir con tus perpetuas pecas.  
A pesar de eso, en lugar de irte a la cama, decidiste dar una vuelta por la casa. Para terminar de familiarizarte. Aunque en verdad lo que pasaba era que te encantaba pasearte por estancias lujosas e inmensas, algunas iluminadas por esa luz artificial que todavía no había llegado a los pequeños pueblos como el tuyo.  
Y, cómo siempre, se te terminó haciendo tarde y acabaste maldiciendo mientras tus pies te llevaban de un sitio para otro, a la par que tu cabeza intentaba recordar por dónde demonios tenías que regresar (porque estabas en lo cierto: el caserío era tan sumamente grande que te podías perder dentro). No había gente por ningún lado, no sabías si era porque ya era tarde y se habían ido a dormir o porque el destino tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato contigo.  
De repente, una voz llegó hasta tus oídos. Una voz seguida de unos pasos. Pasos _que se acercaban_.  
Hiciste lo más racional que se te ocurrió: tirarte en plancha al suelo y esconderte bajo el piano de cola que había en aquella habitación.  
-No… Yo no… Está… está bien… ¿No podéis dejarme todos en paz de una vez? Estoy harto…-habías reconocido la voz a los pocos segundos. Ese timbre infantil es, a fin de cuentas, difícil de pasar desapercibido. Pero, ¿con quién demonios estaba hablando el enano?  
Te asomaste un poco bajo el piano para saciar tu curiosidad. Sí, efectivamente. Ahí está él. Parecía que acaba de salir de la cama. Llevaba un pijama azul claro y tiene el pelo revuelto… es decir, más de lo habitual. Y parecía asustado. Bastante asustado. Y nervioso.  
Buscaste a la otra persona. No estaba a su lado, ni tampoco detrás o delante de él. ¿Entonces…? No salías de tu asombro. ¡Estaba hablando solo!  
Dougie dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, pero después se quedó quieto, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos grises azulados.  
-Po-por favor… No puedo hacer eso… Ese no era el trato. Tú me dejarías en paz si conseguía…-se calló de repente, sustituyendo las palabras por un ahogado grito.  
Tuviste un escalofrío. En ese momento te acababas de dar cuenta de que el aliento que salía de tu boca se iba condensando, formando un halo blanco, como cuando hace mucho frío. Y es que de verdad había bajado la temperatura de repente… ¿Qué…?  
Ni siquiera te dio tiempo a reaccionar. Dougie soltó otro grito y se calló de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Parecía… que quería protegerse de algo.  
Podrías haber intervenido. Haber salido de tu escondrijo y acercarte a él. Abrazarle (porque estaba más que claro que necesitaba que alguien le abrazase) y susurrarle que todo iba a ir bien.  
Pero no lo hiciste. El miedo pudo más. Y te quedaste allí, a salvo en tu propia cobardía.  
De nuevo se volvieron a oír pasos acelerados acercándose a la sala. Fuera lo que fuese de lo que Dougie se estaba protegiendo, desapareció para él, porque levantó la cabeza (tenía las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas) y se incorporó un poco, sentándose.  
Tú estabas que no salías de tu asombro. Si no fuera porque tus músculos no respondían, te hubieras pellizcado de buen gusto para comprobar si estabas soñando. Porque es que aquello no era normal. Porque estaba sangrando. Estaba sangrando y _nadie_ le había tocado. Cierto que podía haberse golpeado al tirarse al suelo, pero… No. Era imposible. Aquella herida… en su mejilla… Parecía como un tremendo arañazo…  
-Pero... ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Dougie?! Y… ¿y esa herida?-era el señor Poynter. No muy alto, corpulento, con bifocales y una espesa mata de pelo rubio salpicado de algunas canas. Parecía enfadado. Enfadado y preocupado…  
-Yo…-la voz de Dougie temblaba, al igual que temblaban sus piernas cuando se levantó. Bajó la mirada, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Después cerró los ojos y soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro de resignación.-Me la he hecho yo…  
El señor Poynter apretó los puños. Fuerte. Y jurarías que podías ver como sus ojos grises se habían puesto más brillantes y húmedos.  
-No… no puedes seguir haciéndonos esto. Haciéndoselo a tu madre. Acaso… ¿es que no te importa nada lo que ella sufra por tu culpa? ¿Te da igual?  
Habías visto muy pocas veces a la señora Poynter. Tenía un aspecto frágil, como si se fuera a romper con el mínimo soplo de aire. Y casi siempre estaba triste. Y ahora parecías conocer la razón…  
Dougie se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras se acariciaba distraído y de nuevo nervioso, la mejilla. Supones que se veía venir. Y supones que se lo merecía. Que merecía la bofetada que le dio su padre. Aunque el golpe le tirara al suelo y arrancara de sus labios un lastimero gemido. Aunque después el adulto le agarrara con tanta fuerza el brazo que casi se lo arranca y lo izara como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, sin ninguna delicadeza. Y aunque se lo llevara medio arrastras hasta, te imaginabas, su habitación.  
Porque se lo merecía. Un hijo que trataba así a los que le habían dado la vida se lo merecía.  
Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de sentir, incluso ahora, unas cuantas horas después, una profunda pena hacia él?  
A lo mejor fue lo que viste en sus ojos. Esos ojos que se clavaron en los tuyos los segundos en los que la bofetada le tiró al suelo. En sus pupilas pudiste distinguir una cortina de emociones mezcladas. Rabia. Dolor. Tristeza. Vergüenza. Pero, sobre todo, un único mensaje oculto.  
Podía haberte delatado. Haberte acusado de su agresión. Después de todo, era bastante sospechoso eso de que estuvieses debajo de un piano. Además, era lo que cabía de esperar de él, de alguien que solo sabe que dirigirse a ti con malas palabras y miradas que destilaban odio. Y, sin embargo, no lo hizo. No lo hizo. No…  
Vuelves a removerte hasta que quedas boca arriba en la cama. Sientes un nudo tan grande en el estómago que te están entrando hasta arcadas.  
Suspiras. Y decides que tienes que hablar con Dougie. Sin falta. Quiera o no quiera. Aunque intente sacarte los ojos con una cuchara. Correrás el riesgo…  
Cierras los ojos, dispuesto a dormirte de una vez por todas. En la oscuridad de tus parpados, ves de nuevo sus ojos. Esos ojos que te piden en silencio pero a la vez a gritos ayuda.

* * *

**_¿Algo que decir? :D _**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Bueno, este capítulo ya es más interesante, lo prometo. Creo que es uno de mis favoritos (sí, he puesto creo xDDD ). Y eso :D**  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO III_

-Puff…-era lo primero más o menos coherente que salía de tu boca en todo el día.  
Como habías presupuesto, el no dormir (porque no conseguiste dormirte a pesar de tus malogrados y desesperados esfuerzos) hacía que no rindieses bien.  
Es más, eras casi incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos… te pesaban tanto los párpados… Solo una pequeña cabezadita… No sentaría mal a nadie, ¿no?...  
-¡Eh, Jones! ¡Qué te sobas!-y algo mojado y asquerosamente blando impacta contra tu cara.  
Abres los ojos al instante, medio perdiendo el equilibrio sobre la rueda del carro a la que estabas encaramando para limpiar el techo del mismo.  
Enfocas la mirada mientras abres mucho la boca y frunces el ceño. Harry, que se encargaba de limpiar uno de los laterales, se está desternillando de risa. Y cerca de ti, con las cejas casi juntas en el entrecejo y los brazos cruzados, está Tom (el tipo de los hoyuelos que te tiró al suelo el primer día y que calificó tu culo como ''paleto''). Que te mira con cara de pocos amigos. Que te acaba de tirar una esponja empapada al careto.  
-¿Sabes? No te pagan para que duermas la mona.-te dice. No sabes si es producto del cansancio o de verdad tus ojos lo ven, pero adviertes una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un tonillo divertido en su voz.  
Como única respuesta gruñes y te secas la cara con la manga de la camisa, poniendo la mueca de asco más convincente que te sale, cosa que no es demasiado difícil.  
-¿Qué desea el señor?-preguntas, bajando del carro de un torpe salto. Le miras. Si tuvieses fuerzas para hacerlo, levantarías las cejas, adoptando una actitud burlona. Pero como no las tienes, te conformas con mirarle impaciente.  
-Lleva esta caja al salón de baile pequeño. Y ten cuidado; dentro hay cosas frágiles.  
Gruñes. La susodicha caja tiene pinta de pesar una tonelada. Pero las órdenes son órdenes, aunque te las dé un secretario con aires de grandeza.  
Escuchas el quejumbroso quejido de tu espalda al izar la caja. Después te encaminas por el sendero que comunica la finca de detrás del caserío con el propio, poniendo todo tu cuidado en no tropezar.  
Solo una vez dentro de la casa, extendiéndose ante tus narices aquel laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones, reparas en el hecho de que no tienes ni puñetera idea de donde está el salón ese de baile. En concreto, el pequeño. ¿Es que hay más de uno?  
Resoplas, apoyando por unos segundos la caja sobre la rodilla, para después echar a andar por el pasillo de tu izquierda.  
No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas caminando sin rumbo fijo por la casa. Solo sabes que los brazos te arden, que tu espalda se vengará de este cruel tratamiento y que el salón de baile se está escondiendo de ti. Para colmo de males, no se ve ni un alma por ninguna parte. A riesgo de quedar como un idiota, preferirías preguntar que seguir dando vueltas cual pollo sin cabeza.  
Maldices entre dientes palabras malsonantes e improperios que harían ruborizarse hasta al más bruto de los marineros mientras tuerces una esquina. O, al menos, mientras ibas en proceso de hacerlo.  
Notas como la caja se despega de tus manos a la par que inicias una caída de culo hacia el suelo, perdido el equilibrio al chocarte (o, mejor dicho, al ser casi arrollado) por la otra persona que en ese mismo instante tomaba la curva simultáneamente.  
-Auch…-te quejas, con la vista un poco desenfocada, ya que te has golpeado la cabeza al caer. Escuchas otro ''ay'' cerca. Enfocas y miras a la persona que te ha hecho caer, que tiene medio cuerpo sobre ti. Y se te pasa el dolor de golpe, siendo sustituido por una mezcla de sorpresa, un poco de miedo y bastante escepticismo. ¿Cómo no? No habías más personas en la faz de la Tierra con las que te podrías chocar que con _él_. Típico de las novelas…¡Mira tú por dónde! Nunca creíste que pudieras llegar a convertirte en un personaje de cuento…  
Suspiras inaudiblemente y te dices a ti mismo que, o te lo tomas como una señal del destino, que quiere echarte una mano, o te pondrás a gritar.  
Así que haces de tripas corazón, incorporándote sobre los codos, para luego coger a Dougie por los brazos y apartarlo suavemente de ti, ayudándole a incorporarse también.  
-¿Estás bien'?-parece un poco ido y está bastante pálido, lo que acentúa las oscuras ojeras que hay bajo sus ojos… y también el arañazo de la mejilla.  
Por fin sube la mirada hasta a ti. Si esperabas un ''bien, no te preocupes, ¿y tú?'' o incluso, a lo mejor, un ''lo siento'', ya te vas olvidando al ver como sus ojos medio azules medio grises se van tiñendo de una cortina oscura de odio y desprecio.  
-No me toques.-sisea, mirando tus manos rodeando sus brazos como si fueran dos serpientes. Te dan ganas de pegarle. Por maleducado y repelente. Pero te contienes. Y le sueltas.  
-Está bien… No me has contestado a la pregunta…-dices, intentando sonar simpático. Y también tratando de olvidar el estropicio de pequeños trozos de cerámica que se ha formado en el suelo al romperse en añicos la vajilla de la caja.  
Te mira mientras se sacude un polvo imaginario del chaleco y de la camisa. Después mira nerviosamente hacia atrás, en dirección al pasillo por el que venía corriendo.  
-¿Qué pregunta?-te responde, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y volviendo a mirar el pasillo vacío a su espalda.  
Paciencia.  
-Si estás bien.  
Ahora te vuelve a mirar a ti, clavando sus iris en los tuyos. Azul contra azul. Frunce un poco el ceño y después eleva ligeramente uno de los lados de su labio superior, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños dientes blancos.  
-¿A ti qué coño te importa cómo esté o deje de estar?-contesta, tras varios segundos callados.  
Abres desmesuradamente los ojos. Vaya con el señorito. A eso se le llama tener un vocabulario de niño rico y lo demás son tonterías.  
-¿Có… cómo que a mí qué me importa? ¡Te has chocado conmigo! Solo preguntaba por cortesía…  
-Pss…-te interrumpe. Y vuelve a mirar hacia atrás. Y tú no resistes la tentación de preguntar.  
-¿Qué miras tanto? No hay nadie…  
Fallo. Te das cuenta en cuanto has acabado la pregunta. Desearías poder arrancarte la lengua de un mordisco, por bocazas.  
Dougie te mira con los labios apretados. Y una expresión que, para que engañarte a ti mismo, te da miedo.  
-¿¡Pero a ti qué te importa mi vida?! ¡Pareces mi sombra!-tiene pinta de ir a soltar algo más, pero se calla de sopetón, llevándose las manos a la boca. Puedes percibir como se ha encogido sobre sí mismo levemente. Sus ojos se mueven de aquí para allá, de nuevo nerviosos y asustados.  
-¿Qué te…?-y su mano se ha movido veloz hacia tu boca, ahogando tus protestas.  
-Por favor, cállate. Por favor…-habla tan bajito que casi no le escuchas, pero no hace falta: te vuelve a mirar con esa expresión de súplica, muy parecida a la de la noche anterior. Y tú te callas.  
Pasan unos instantes eternos en los que parece que el tiempo se ha congelado… aunque lo que de verdad se ha congelado es el ambiente. Hace más frío y, aunque no se hiela tu aliento como sucedió cuando estabas escondido debajo del piano, notas el efecto de la bajada de temperatura en la punta de los dedos y en la nariz.  
Por fin quita la mano de tu boca y suspira, claramente aliviado. Y tú ni tienes ni pajorela idea de lo que ha pasado.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
-Por nada.  
-Hombre, por nada no creo. Por algo lo habrás hecho.  
-No, no lo he hecho por nada en especial.  
-¿No me lo quieres decir?  
-No.  
-¿En serio?  
-Que no.  
-Pues vale.  
-Pues muy bien.  
Le miras unos segundos y después te echas a reír. Y él te observa como si estuvieras loco perdido. Y tú te ríes más. A lo mejor sí que lo estás. A lo mejor él te ha pegado un poco de su locura.  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una risa realmente… realmente hiriente a los oídos?-suelta Dougie. Sin embargo, no te lo dice con ese tono huraño y repelente. Casi se podría decir… que le hace gracia. Te secas las lágrimas de los ojos y le observas bien. Se acaba de pasar la mano por el pelo, como si quisiera lograr que no estuviera despeinado. Y sus labios se han curvado muy, pero que muy imperceptiblemente hacia arriba, dibujando una fugaz sonrisa. Sonrisa que borra de su rostro nada más que repara en que le miras. Pero, tarde, la has visto. Y debes reconocer que es bonita.  
-¿Por qué no sonríes más a menudo?-preguntas, aún a riesgo de volver a enfadarle. Pero necesitas saberlo. Necesitas saber qué puede llevar a alguien a vivir de una forma tan triste a propósito.  
Aparta la mirada, fijándola en el suelo. Se muerde el labio unos segundos. Parece que está sopesando algo. Sin embargo, crees que ya has ganado un punto a tu favor, que has conseguido penetrar unos centímetros en la coraza de la que se rodea. A fin de cuentas, no te ha gritado ni te ha mirado mal con la pregunta.  
-A lo mejor es que no tengo motivos suficientes para sonreír...-musita, muy despacio, a la vez que frunce un poco el ceño y empieza a juguetear con pedazo de cerámica.  
Tuerces la cabeza, confundido. Desde luego, no te esperabas esa respuesta. Dudas unos segundos antes de alzar la mano y podarla en su hombro. Parece que se estremece con el contacto, pero no se aparta.  
-Siempre hay motivos suficientes para sonreír, Dougie. Aunque parezca que no.-como corroborando tus palabras, esbozas una sonrisa.-Solo hay que saber verlos…  
_Clank._La coraza se vuelve a cerrar. Casi puedes oírla cerrarse...  
Dougie aparta tu mano de su hombro con brusquedad y te vuelve a mirar con rabia y dolor.  
-Te he dicho que yo no sé hacer eso. Tal vez es que no me lo merezco, ¿sabes? No sabes nada de mí, así que no pretendas venir y que todo se vuelva de color rosa y saltemos todos felices como perdices. No todos somos tan felices cómo tú. Asi que, hazme un favor, y vete a restregarle a otro tu asquerosa felicidad y tus sonrisas. Y antes te dije que no me tocases.  
Antes de que te puedas dar cuenta, se ha levantado y ha salido corriendo por el pasillo, dejándote a solas con tu sorpresa. Y con una ligera culpa. Y, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, también bastante dolido. Porque, pese a que tú no lo expresarías con esas palabras, sí que había nacido en ti la ligera esperanza de ser el que lograse hacerle sonreír.

...

Creíste que dormir esa noche iba a ser coser y cantar. Pero te equivocaste. Tardaste horas en conciliar el sueño. Y, cuando por fin casi lo has conseguido, unos golpes te desvelan.  
Medio sumido en el duermevela que habías conseguido, tardas en reaccionar y darte cuenta de que no es ninguna imaginación tuya, que están llamando a la puerta.  
Te levantas de un bote apartando la colcha a patadas. En tu carrera por llegar a la puerta, tu rodilla choca con la esquina de la mesita. Maldices a todo bicho viviente. Ya se puede estar muriendo alguien, que sino te vas a cargar al que ha interrumpido tu sueño (o, al menos, tu _casi_sueño).  
Abres la puerta, furibundo. Y por segunda vez vuelven a metamorfosearse tus emociones. ¿Por qué siempre te pasa?  
-¿Me ayudarías?-pregunta Dougie, mirándote suplicante unos segundos, para bajar después la mirada hacia el suelo. A pesar de que está todo oscuro, notas como sus mejillas están teñidas de un suave tono rosáceo.  
-¿Qué?-preguntas, todavía lento de reflejos. Cada vez crees más a menudo que todo lo que vives debería pertenecer a un sueño…  
-Qué… qué si me ayudarías. Dijiste que hay que saber ver los motivos para sonreír.-se abraza a sí mismo, temblando. Vuelve a llevar ese pijama azul y vuelve a ir descalzo. Tragas saliva, mientras él hace un esfuerzo por continuar. Aparta los ojos de las puntas de sus pies y los clava en los tuyos.-Danny… ¿estarías… estarías dispuesto a enseñarme a ver esos momentos? Por favor… Yo…-su voz suena por unos momentos rota. Escuchas como coge aire. Después se pasa el dorso de la mano por los ojos, como si estuviera secándose alguna lágrima indiscreta. Y vuelve a mirarte. No te habías percatado hasta ese momento, pero te gustan sus ojos. Es decir, cuando te miran de verdad, no cuando se disfrazan de esa máscara de odio y desprecio.  
Por fin, parece que reúne la fuerza necesaria para decirte lo que ha venido a pedirte.  
-Danny, por favor, ¿podrías enseñarme a ser feliz?

* * *

_**Adoro los comentarios, ¿sabéis? xDDD :D**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Vale, no sé cómo sonará esto, pero se me había olvidado colgar -.-'''' En fin, como recompensa (y si me acuerdo), hoy subo el capítulo 4 y puede que en un par de días el 5 :D En este capítulo ya se revela parte del misterio, aunque aviso: es MUY rarillo xDDD Pero no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de mí 8) _**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO IV_  
-Oh, venga, ¿no me lo vas a contar?  
-No. Ya te he dicho que todavía no estoy preparado para decírtelo.  
-Pero, ¿por qué?  
-Mira que llegas a resultar cansino, Jones…  
-Es que no lo entiendo. Primero me pides que te ayude pero después no me quieres contar el motivo por el que estás tan asustado y te comportas así y bla bla bla…  
-Oh, gracias por despreciar así mi problema. Ese bla bla bla es la mejor forma de definirlo, sí.  
Ale. Ya se ofendió. Suspiras y dejas de cepillar al caballo. Te vuelves para encontrarte a un enfurruñado Dougie que, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente en el pecho, observa bajo un profundo ceño fruncido y un ligero puchero en sus labios algún punto perdido del establo.  
-Venga, no te enfades. No lo he dicho despreciándolo. Solo es… una forma de hacer un resumen.-vale, lo estás empeorando. Pero que mucho. Porque Dougie te acaba de lanzar una mirada de esas que podrían matar. Si a veces estás mejor calladito…  
Hacía apenas una semana desde la noche en la que había ido a tu habitación a pedirte ayuda para ser feliz. Tras sobreponerte a la sorpresa inicial, habías aceptado a hacer lo que pudieses. ¿Cómo ibas a decirle que no? Parecía tan desesperado que te parecía muy cruel no intentarlo al menos.  
Pero estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creíste. Dougie era reacio a contarte _todo_ lo que le pasaba, lo cual alegabas que necesitabas saber para ayudarle. Te había contado cosas, sí, pero no… "el verdadero motivo", como tú lo llamabas. Aunque, bueno, debías reconocer que algo era algo.  
Además, era bastante complicado tratar con él. Se ofendía con facilidad y tú eras un bocazas, que primero hablas y después piensas en las consecuencias. Y cuando él se ofendía, bien podía lanzarte miraditas como la de hacía un momento o decirte cosas realmente feas o poner cara de estar a punto de romper a llorar. Esa era la que más odiabas. Te hacía sentir tremendamente culpable e idiota. Y también te entraban unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón arrastrándote cual lombriz. Cosa, que obviamente, no hacías. ¿Qué pensaría de ti si le dabas así, de buenas a primeras, un abrazo?  
-¿Sabes? Odio las fiestas.-Dougie por fin rompe el silencio que se había establecido entre los dos (ya que en el establo no se podía decir que reinara precisamente el silencio, con tantas personas y animales yendo de un lado para otro). Le miras por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo estar concentrado en tu trabajo.- Son horrorosas. Solo hay que personas que fingen cosas que no sienten y que presumen de otras que no tienen ningún valor, comportándose todos igual. No sé por qué mis padres tienen que organizar esta maldita fiesta. Saben que las aborrezco. Los odio…  
Giras sobre los talones y le miras, colocando las manos en la cintura. Niegas con la cabeza y le lanzas una mirada reprobatoria.  
-¿Qué te he dicho de eso de odiar a las personas? Además, no puedes odiar a tus padres. Son… eso, tus padres.  
Empieza a juguetear con un hilo que se ha soltado de su impoluta camisa blanca. Hace como si no te oyera.  
-Aj, a veces eres imposible, enano.-pones los ojos en blanco y vuelves a concentrarte en terminar de cepillar al caballo.  
La susodicha fiesta se iba a celebrar la semana próxima, pero los Poynter querían que los preparativos estuviesen ya puestos en marcha. Y también querían que todo, _absolutamente_ todo estuviese perfecto. Por eso estabas tú allí, peinando a un animal como si fuera una princesa.  
-Pues a mí sí que me gustan las fiestas.-estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos os gustaba estar en silencio.-Son coloridas y te lo puedes pasar en grande. Mira que en mi pueblo no es que haya grandes fiestas, pero siempre estaba deseando que llegaran. Y tengo ganas de saber cómo se lo montan los ricachones.  
Sonríes y vuelves a mirar a Dougie de reojo, esperando que se pique y te conteste. Pero él permanece callado, pálido y moviéndose nervioso el nudo del pañuelo rojo que lleva al cuello.  
Decides dejar de acicalar el bicho aquel y te acercas al montón de paja donde está sentado. Te dejas caer a su lado.  
-¿Voy a tener que utilizar mis poderes de brujo adivino para saber qué te pasa o me lo vas a poner más fácil y me lo vas a decir?-susurras, clavando tus ojos azules en él, como si quisieras y pudieras ver su interior.  
Él duda. Le miras. Y te mira. Y se pone nervioso. Y acaba levantándose de un salto, murmurando un rápido "tengo que irme, perdona", para después salir casi corriendo.  
Y tú te vuelves a quedar plantado, sin comprender nada. ¿Qué es lo que haces mal? ¿Por qué justo cuando parece que logras arañar la dura coraza de la que Dougie se rodea, él se cierra y no te deja entrar?  
Supones que esas son más respuestas de las que te está permitido saber…

...

-Entonces, ¿no sabes dónde puede estar?  
-No, lo siento, rizos. ¿Le has preguntado a Tom? Él siempre anda detrás de él…  
Gruñes y le das una patada a una piedra. Harry te observa con curiosidad. Estás seguro de que se muere de ganas de saber qué es lo que pasa entre Dougie y tú.  
-Según le pregunté me mandó a hacer no sé cuántas cosas. Está estresado con esto de la fiesta. Debería relajarse. O le dará un yuyu.  
Se ríe y después te da unas palmaditas en el brazo.  
-Ya se le pasará. Ya sabes cómo es…  
Le miras bizqueando un poco.  
-¿A quién? ¿A Tom o a Do… al ''señorito Poynter''?-ruedas los ojos. Se supone que tienes que tratar a tus jefes por señor y demás, que es lo más educado y correcto. Pero te sientes incapaz de no sonar sarcástico llamando ''señor''(o su variante diminutiva) a un mocoso más joven que tú.  
Harry frunce el ceño.  
-Umm… ¿A los dos?  
Curvas un poco los labios hacia arriba, en una pequeña sonrisa. Luego te estiras y te vuelves a dejar caer sobre uno de los montones de paja del establo. Hace rato que la gente lo ha desalojado, para irse a ocupar de otras tareas antes de la hora de hacer la cena. Solo quedan un par de personas al fondo y vosotros dos.  
Miras afuera, apoyando los codos sobre la paja, ligeramente echado hacia atrás.  
-Si no es indiscreción por mi parte,-ya el tonillo con el que lo dice suena a indiscreción…-¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico? Quiero decir… hace nada parecía que lo odiabas con toda tu alma…  
-Eh, que yo no odio a la gente…  
-… y ahora se te ve todo preocupado porque no sabes dónde se ha metido. Además, pasas mucho tiempo con él. Me refiero, más que los demás (a excepción de su especie de niñera con hoyuelos). ¿Puedo saber la razón? Me corroe la curiosidad, rizos…  
Frunces el ceño. Estás por mandarlo a paseo, por decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos y que era un cotilla. Pero esa contestación sería impropia de ti, que siempre eres simpático con todos. Sería una contestación… muy a lo Dougie.  
-Pues… No sé. Tal vez es que le juzgué antes de conocerlo. No es tan repelente como quiere aparentar, ¿sabes? Creo que solo tiene un poco de miedo a las personas y a que le hagan daño. Y también creo que necesita un amigo. Todos necesitamos un amigo… ¿no?  
Él te mira enarcando las cejas y con una media sonrisa. Quieres preguntarle a qué viene esa cara de guasa, pero su…  
-A lo mejor está rondando por la zona del estanque. ¿Has mirado allí?  
…pasa a ocupar un lugar de mayor importancia en tu jerarquía de atenciones.  
Haces un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y no ir corriendo a mirar y le dedicas una sonrisa a Harry.  
-Pues no. Pero voy a ver…  
Te das la vuelta, pero antes de que empieces a andar, te vuelve a llamar.  
-Ey, Danny. Está bien que quieras ser su amigo y protegerle para que no sufra. Pero ten cuidado. No vaya a ser que el que salga malparado seas tú.

...

El estanque. Qué lugar más raro al que ir… Aunque bueno, si uno tiene un lago en miniatura con peñascos incluidos casi, casi en el jardín, sería normal que te pasases de vez en cuando por allí…  
Por el camino (o más bien medio carrera), no has dejado de pensar en las palabras de Harry. ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse filosófico? ¿No podía hacer una broma y ya está? Cómo le gustaba a la gente decir cosas transcendentales…  
Llegas al estanque. No recuerdas haber estado antes por ahí. El pequeño caminito de tierra sigue entre la hierba hasta una pequeña orilla de piedras. Después, tuerce a la derecha y conduce a una pradera más elevada, desde la que nace un peñasco, debajo del cual hay un montón de piedras entre las que se cuela el agua… Y justo en el borde de ese peñasco ves su delgada y pequeña figura.  
Si no fuera porqué es imposible, dirías que subiste volando hasta donde estaba Dougie para apartarlo de un tirón del borde.  
Con la inercia y el extraño giro que haces para que no se intente escapar, caéis al suelo, uno sobre el otro. O mejor, _tú_ sobre _él,_ que suelta un ahogado quejido y vacía de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.  
-¡¿Pe-pero se puede saber qué puñetas ibas a hacer?!-exclamas, abriendo mucho los ojos e incorporándote un poco, lo justo para poder mirar a Dougie a los ojos pero que no se pudiera levantar por si acaso le volvían a dar un ataque suicida.- ¿¡Por qué demonios te ibas a tirar?! ¡Si no llego …  
-No me iba a tirar.  
-… a pasar yo por aquí!...- callas y frunces un poco el ceño, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él. Crees haber oído mal.- ¿Qué?  
-Que no me iba a tirar. Antes me he quitado el pañuelo del cuello y lo he perdido. Creí que a lo mejor se lo había llevado el viento hacia las piedras de debajo del peñasco. Pero no está ahí. No… no iba a tirarme.  
Bajas unos centímetros los ojos, hasta su cuello. Y, efectivamente, luce descubierto, sin rastro alguno de ese pañuelo rojo. Para tu vergüenza. Tu _gran_ vergüenza.  
-Oh, mierda… Yo… Creí que tú…-balbuceas, notando como se te suben los colores. Deseas que se abra un agujero en el suelo y te trague. Y que no te deje salir nunca jamás de los jamases.  
Sigues farfullando excusas, hasta que el…  
-Me estás aplastando, idiota.  
…hace que cierres la boca y te percates que sigues sobre Dougie. Te apresuras a quitarte de encima, maldiciendo interiormente la tardanza de ese agujero.  
-Aaay…-suspira él, llevándose la mano a la espalda, mientras se pone de lado.  
-¿Te… te he hecho daño?-preguntas con voz preocupada, extendiendo las manos en su dirección.  
Te lanza una mirada de reojo de ''No, me has hecho cosquillas. ¿A ti qué te parece?'' que te hace sentir más bobo y susurras un ''perdón'' flojito.  
-Puff… Me has roto algo, fijo. Ay, qué no puedo moverme… Pero, ¿tú cuánto pesas? Mi espalda…  
-Venga, no seas tan quejica. Que no ha sido para tanto.-sus quejas te hacen sentir tremendamente culpable. Apoyas la mano en su costado, con la idea de intentar arreglar la que has armado.-A ver, déjame ver… Seguro que no es nada. Te habrás clavado alguna piedrecita y por eso te duele tanto…-dices, más para librarte del sentimiento de culpa que por qué lo creas de verdad. Él balbucea unas súplicasy unos ''no, qué ya se me ha pasado'' e intenta librarse de tu mano, pero cómo no tiene gran amplitud de movimientos debido al dolor, consigues levantarle el borde de la camisa para dejar al descubierto una pequeña porción de su espalda, dónde dice que le duele. Y te encuentras con un morado del tamaño de un puño.  
Y lo único coherente que se te ocurre decir es un:  
-Yo eso no te lo he hecho.  
Y después un:  
-En serio, yo no he sido.  
Y ya por último un:  
-¿Quién te ha hecho eso, Dougie?  
Aparta la mirada y se muerde nerviosamente el labio.  
-No… no te lo puedo decir.-susurra muy bajito, tras unos segundos eternos callado.  
Frunces el ceño y aprietas los labios.  
-¿Por qué no?  
Se limita a negar con la cabeza, a la par que sus ojos se humedecen.  
-Dímelo. Venga. ¿Somos amigos o no? Los buenos amigos no tienen esta clase de secretos. ¿No confías en mí?-se queda en silencio. Y sientes un pinchazo en el pecho. Pero no quieres darte por vencido. No _puedes_ darte por vencido. Así que extiendes la mano y le apartas el pelo de la cara con dulzura.-Solo quiero ayudarte, Dougie. Eres mi amigo, aunque tú no quieras ser el mío. No sé por qué motivo me ha empezado a importar lo que te pase ni por qué me preocupa tu bienestar, pero, ¿sabes? Me es indiferente. Por favor. Viniste a pedirme ayuda. Déjame ayudarte a ser feliz…  
Se muerde con más fuerza el labio. Notas como tiembla un poco. Le miras a los ojos y percibes que se lo está pensando. Que está decidiendo si puede contarte lo que le pasa o no. Intentas decirle en silencio todo lo que no te sale con las palabras. Porque aunque hablas mucho y a todas horas y seas un bocazas, lo cierto es que nunca se te ha dado bien comunicarte. Comunicarte _de verdad_.  
-Es que… Vas a creer que estoy loco… No quiero que pienses eso de mí… No tú…  
Te encoges de hombros y sonríes solo un poco, lo suficiente para darle confianza.  
-Prueba. A lo mejor te sorprendes. Además, ¿por qué tendría que pensar que estás loco?  
Y vuelve a dudar. Y te vuelve a mirar. Y vuelves a sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho. Porque quieres que te lo cuente. Estás empezando a pensar que más bien, _necesitas_ que te lo cuente.  
-Son… ellos.-reprimes un suspiro de alivio, porque aunque no has entendido la respuesta, sabes que es un paso de gigante.  
-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?  
Te observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Ves como su nuez se mueve al tragar saliva nerviosamente.  
-No… No lo sé. Quiero decir, que no sé quienes eran. Solo que cuando… cuando se dan cuenta de que les veo, quieren que les ayude. Bueno, solo algunos. Otros simplemente me hacen daño. Están furiosos y lo pagan conmigo. Intento ignorarlos, pero a veces es imposible y se dan cuenta de que puedo verlos y oírlos y…  
-Espera, espera, para el carro.-interrumpes, atónito. Deseas que tu razón te engañe y estés entendiendo lo que no es.- ¿Qué… qué estás queriendo decir?  
Rueda los ojos, para después volver a mirarte con el ceño fruncido. Pero su actitud de enanito gruñón no te engaña. Porque sigues viendo lo asustado que está.  
-Jones, mira que a veces eres corto de entendederas. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Lo que quiero decir es que veo fantasmas. Joder, no era tan complicado…

* * *

_**Tararí, qué te vi :D ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Personalmente este es mi capítulo favorito. Ya veréis porque 8) ¿No queríais Pones? Ahí vais a tener Pones xDD ... pero un poquito solo e.e **_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO V_  
La melodía del piano resuena por toda la habitación, suave y rápida. No sabes qué te embelesa más, si las notas melodiosas o la rapidez con la que se mueven los dedos de Dougie sobre las teclas. Consigues apartar unos segundos los ojos de sus manos y los diriges a su cara. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en una expresión concentrada. Un mechón de cabello se le ha caído sobre la frente, pero no parece molestarle. Contienes una carcajada al percatarte de que la punta de la lengua asoma entre sus labios, lo que le da un mayor aspecto ya de por sí infantil.  
Parece que nota tu mirada sobre él, porque tuerce un poco la cabeza, lo justo para poder observarte de reojo. Las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Se la devuelves, incapaz de no sentir una pequeña presión en la garganta y en la base del estómago.  
Sabes porqué sonríe. Se siente a salvo a tu lado. Ahora tiene a alguien que conoce lo que le pasa y que le cree, no como sus padres (porque se lo había contado a sus padres hacía ya años, pero prefirieron creer que su hijo estaba loco y que era antisocial antes de ni quisiera plantearse la posibilidad de que de verdad viera fantasmas). Se podría decir que ahora sí que tiene un amigo de verdad.  
Tragas saliva, intentando bajar el tremendo nudo de culpabilidad que se ha formado. Porque lo cierto es que le has dicho que crees su historia. Pero la verdad es que no lo haces. Pensaste en aquel día en el peñasco que lo mejor para ayudarlo era fingir que creías en él. Que después podrías hacer que dejara de comportarse de esa forma. Pero en realidad está confiando en alguien que piensa como sus padres, como todos los médicos, curanderos y demás personajes siniestros al que le habían enviado a lo largo de su vida.  
No sabes cuánto más podrás aguantar. Porque cada segundo, cada sonrisa que te regala, cada mirada, cada secreto que te cuenta, se amontonan en tu conciencia como si fueran losas. Y no eres tan fuerte como para cargar con ese tipo de peso tanto tiempo.  
-¿Jones? ¡¿Jones?! ¿Dónde te habías metid…?-Tom entra hecho una furia en sala de música. Sin embargo, se calla en cuanto se da cuenta de que no estás solo. O, mejor dicho, qué tú estás con él.- ¡Señorito Poynter!-dice, haciendo un gracioso amago de reverencia. La risa se te corta cuando te enfoca y te mira de esa forma que te hace sentir tan… vago.-Perdone si este individuo-te muerdes el labio conteniendo otra sonrisa. ¿Individuo? Te han insultado muchas veces, pero nunca te han llamado "individuo".-le ha molestado. Debería estar trabajando, pero ya ve que es un holgazán redomado. Hace ya un cuarto de hora que tendría que haberse puesto con Judd en marcha hacía la ciudad para recoger los últimos preparativos, pero…  
-¿Van a la ciudad? ¿Puedo ir?-crees que si Dougie hubiera dicho alguna otra cosa como que quería correr desnudo por el jardín (o que veía fantasmas…), a Tom no se le hubiera abierto tanto la boca ni se hubiera quedado… ¿cómo era esa palabra rara…? Ni se hubiera quedado tan ojiplático.  
-Pe-pero…  
-Por favor.-Dougie se levanta de un salto del taburete del piano y agarra la manga de la chaqueta del hoyuelos.  
Y, obviamente, nadie con corazón podía resistirse a la carita que le puso.  
En menos de media hora, ya estáis en marcha los cuatro (Tom no se fiaba de vosotros a la hora de "proteger la integridad" de Dougie, así que se había empeñado en acompañaros, a pesar de la cantidad ingente de trabajo que le quedaba por hacer).  
-Tengo que reconocer, rizos, que no lo has hecho nada mal… Nunca había visto al crío tan… normal.-Harry se pone a tu lado, habla en susurros, aprovechando que Dougie está un poco más adelante, concentrado en colocarse la graciosa gorra gris que le ha dado por llevar y no caer del caballo en el proceso.  
Haces una mueca, mientras te acomodas sobre la silla. Lejos de ser un halago, las palabras de Harry solo hacen que sumirte más y más en tu culpabilidad.  
Notas que él espera una respuesta, así que te limitas a encogerte de hombros y soltar un gruñido poco convincente. No te hace preguntas al respecto, pero _sabes_ que sabe que algo va mal. Es demasiado suspicaz para no darse cuenta…  
La ciudad es un bullicio de gente. Como el día que llegaste, incluso más. Y, cómo ese mismo día, te vuelves a alterar.  
-Ey, venga. No pasa nada.-Dougie te da un suave codazo en las costillas mientras hacéis fintas y maniobras imposibles para no llevaros a la gente que se os cruza por delante. Le miras. Y él esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Y vuelves a sentir la presión. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? No, se asemeja más bien a un tremendo puñetazo.  
Pronto entiendes el porqué de tantas personas; ese día hay mercado. Los puestos están colocados en los bordes de la carretera, dejando apenas unos metros entre ellos para que camine la multitud. Termináis dejando los caballos atados en unos postes (con la esperanza de que ningún aprovechado se los lleve), ya que resulta imposible avanzar con ellos.  
-Oh, Dios. Hay demasiada gente. ¡Esto es estresante!-bufas, harto de los pisotones y los empujones. Hasta jurarías que alguien te ha tocado el culo. Y sin ser un roce piadoso o accidental…  
-La verdad… es que sí.-Dougie se agarra a tu brazo, mirando con ojos nerviosos a su alrededor.  
-Deberíamos esperar un rato a que pase la multitud.-propuso (muy inteligentemente) Harry, señalando un pequeño hueco que daba a una plazoleta en la que parecía que se descongestionaba un poco el gentío. Os movéis casi a contra corriente, atravesando la calle, pero lográis por fin llegar a la plazoleta.  
Suspiras, claramente aliviado.  
-Mejor, mucho mejor, sí, señor.-esbozas una sonrisa y tu mirada se va casi inconscientemente hacia Dougie. Y la sonrisa se te borra. Está terriblemente pálido, con los ojos desorbitados y el labio temblando. Pero qué… Sigues el rumbo de sus ojos, para ver qué es lo que tanto le ha trastocado. Y ves que están fijos en una estructura de madera no muy alta, con dos postes a cada lado y una viga transversal… Un antiguo patíbulo.  
Vuelves a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. Pero tus ojos solo encuentran la nada.  
Tardas en reaccionar. Los tres tardáis en reaccionar. Y cuando os queréis dar cuenta Dougie ha desaparecido entre el gentío.  
-Mierda…-oyes maldecir a Tom, mientras echa a correr, en pos de la silueta de Dougie. Acción que en seguida os apresuráis a imitar, pero, a parte del hecho de que Dougie es bastante pequeño y se escabulle con relativa facilidad entre las personas, corre a un velocidad difícil de igualar.  
Miras a tu alrededor. En tu carrera has perdido de vista a Harry y a Tom. Genial.  
Un hombre con sombrero de copa te da un empujón y tú trastabillas. Por poco besas el suelo, pero conseguiste recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento. Aunque te ha parecido ver…  
Pasas a través de dos puestos para acabar en una estrecha callejuela entre dos edificios que conduce hasta un callejón sin salida. Y allí, doblado a la mitad y echando hasta la primera papilla, está Dougie. No te habías confundido cuando habías visto una mata de pelo rubio corretear hacia el callejón…  
-Ey…-susurras, acercándote. Apoyas una mano en su hombro y te agachas un poco para poder verle la cara. Surcos húmedos recorren sus mejillas allí donde han pasado las lágrimas.  
Sacas un pañuelo de tela que tenías guardado en el pantalón y se lo ofreces. Tras cogerlo con dedos temblorosos, se limpia los labios y la cara, para después incorporarse lentamente. Tu mano sigue en su hombro. Jurarías que sus ojos se han tornado de un azul grisáceo más oscuro y más brillante. Se muerde el labio inferior e, involuntariamente, le imitas. No se ve a nadie por ahí…  
De repente, Dougie suelta un lastimero suspiro y da un veloz paso para abrazarte. Abrazarte muy fuerte. Pasa los brazos por debajo de los tuyos y rodea tu pecho, para después casi clavar los dedos en tu espalda, al cerrar las manos en dos fuertes puños. Apoya la mejilla en tu hombro, su pequeña nariz escondida en el hueco de tu cuello. Pestañea rápido un par de veces, haciéndote cosquillas. En seguida notas la humedad de sus lágrimas impregnando tu camisa y tu piel.  
Dudas. Se aferra a ti como si fueras lo único que quedase sobre la faz de la Tierra. Acabas venciendo tu vacile y rodeas torpemente sus convulsos hombros, a la vez que acaricias la base de su cuello. No quieres preguntarle la razón de su precipitada huida, ni porqué se ha puesto así, pero no hace falta, porque él mismo te lo empieza a explicar entre balbuceos.  
-Lo-los he visto… Estaban colgando por el cuello… Algunos tenían la cara… los pájaros…-vuelve a sollozar y después sigue tras unos segundos.-Danny, me miraban. Me miraban con los ojos ensangrentados y la piel amoratada y agujereada… Empezaron a gritarme… querían que los bajase de allí… Pero yo… Solo he bajado la guardia un segundo, no tenían que haberse percatado de que podía verlos… -y empieza a llorar otra vez desconsoladamente. Y tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que seguir abrazándolo, deslizando tus dedos sobre su cuello con la intención de calmarlo. Notas su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra tu pecho… ¿O es tu propio corazón el que golpea en tu pecho tan desbocadamente, tan acelerado? Tan culpable.

...

Odias las pajaritas.  
-Odio las pajaritas.-gruñes, tirando de la susodicha. Y también odias los trajes. Oh, sí, los odias un montón.  
Pero como sirviente de los Poynter debes llevar las dos cosas. Un traje blanco y pajarita roja. Para que los invitados os distingan.  
-Venga, no es para tanto. Además, estás muy guapo.  
Diriges tu mejor mirada asesina a Tom, que también va vestido con la parafernalia necesaria. Bufas, mientras observas a la cantidad de personas que ocupan la casa de los Poynter. Serán las diez y pico (casi once) de la noche, pero la gente no deja de llegar, y llegar. Matrimonios solos, con críos; señoras, señoritas, señores, caballeros… Eso sí, todos de lo más arreglados. Y, por supuesto, todos nobles.  
Divisas desde tu puesto cerca de las escaleras a los anfitriones. El señor Poynter lleva un chaqué y un monóculo, mientras que su frágil mujer porta un traje color verde, que destaca su blanca piel y su cabello rubio. Y, en medio de los dos, con aspecto de lo más huraño, está Dougie. Tiene el pelo peinado hacia atrás y ha prescindido de la chaqueta, sustituyéndola por un elegante chaleco azul grisáceo, a juego con sus ojos.  
Ojos que parecen intuir los tuyos y se despegan del suelo para clavarse en tus pupilas. Y parece que en ellos hay escrito algo, una idea que crees captar. Sonríes. Es increíble, pero parece que has desarrollado una especie de lenguaje sin palabras con Dougie.  
Te escabulles y te diriges a la parte de atrás de la casa, a fuera. Por allí no hay casi nadie. Hace ya bastante fresco para estar al aire libre. A fin de cuentas, estáis en octubre.  
Estabas en lo cierto. En menos de quince minutos aparece Dougie por la puerta trasera. Le silbas para que se percate de tu presencia, ya que te has apartado hacia una de las esquinas más escondidas.  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio las fiestas?-es lo primero que dice, soltando un suspiro. Después te sonríe. Y mira la botella que tienes en la mano con una ceja levantada.- ¿La has robado?  
Tuerces las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa más que pícara, para después dar un trago a la botella de whisky que has cogido de la despensa.  
-No… Se podría decir que la he tomado prestada…-le guiñas un ojo (jurarías que se ha sonrojado, pero no logras verlo bien debido a la escasa iluminación) y después le tiendes la botella. Te mira, indeciso.  
-Yo nunca he…-calla.-Bah, qué demonios….- y acaba cogiendo la botella, la cual lleva a los labios y da un tremendo trago, que le hace toser.  
-Pero ¿tú estás tonto?-le dices, mientras ríes (no lo puedes evitar, debe ser que el alcohol ya ha empezado a hacer efecto en ti) y le das unas palmadas en la espalda.-Esto tiene que ser poco a poco… Las cosas lentas se disfrutan mejor, créeme…  
Lento o no, una hora después os habéis trincado la botella entera y ya estáis con la segunda, que habéis ''tomado prestada'' de una bandeja olvidada en una de las salas utilizadas por los invitados y camareros.  
-Mira, mira, miraaaaaa.-Dougie alarga la última ''a'' unos cuantos segundos, a la vez que tira de tu brazo.  
Habéis subido a la planta de arriba del todo, donde sí que no hay nadie. Lleváis un rato vagando por las habitaciones, riéndoos a más no poder. Es más que obvio que el alcohol os ha puesto contentillos. Quizás incluso un poco demasiado…  
-Pero, ¿qué haces?-preguntas, bizqueando, viendo como Dougie se sube de un salto a una gran mesa, cosa que le cuesta casi una buena caída. Por suerte, logra estabilizarse en el último momento. Aunque a ti te ha hecho tanta gracia que empiezas a desternillarte.  
-Uuuuuuuuuuh. Que bajito se ve todo desde aquí… ¡hip!-dice, formando con la boca un perfecto círculo para ser interrumpido por el hipido.  
-Dougie, por subirte a una mesa no te creas que vas a dejar de siendo un enanito…  
Te mira desde arriba, entrecerrando los ojos. Y tú tienes otro ataque de risa.  
-Pu-pu-pues ahora me quedo la botella para mí so-li-to.-agarra la botella fuertemente contra su pecho, como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo, y echa a correr (aunque a aquello no puede llamársele estrictamente _correr_, sino más bien avanzar a trompicones a una velocidad más o menos acelerada) por la larga mesa, para bajarse después de un saltito soltando un gracioso ''¡Weeepa!'' Sale de la habitación. Y se lleva la botella. Y tú le persigues entre risas. Y acabáis en una de las habitaciones para invitados, de esas que no se utilizan.  
Dougie tropieza con la pata de la cama y se medio estampa contra la pared. Lo acorralas. Ahora sí que no tiene escapatoria, a un lado la cama y al otro un gran armario. Se pega contra la pared, intentando contener la risa.  
-¿Que qué?-preguntas, acercándote. Intentas poner una expresión amenazadora, pero no te ha debido salir muy bien porque él suelta una risita. Avanzas lo que queda entre vosotros de golpe, con la intención de cogerlo desprevenido y hacerle cosquillas. Se retuerce bajo tus dedos, a la vez que ríe. Ríe muy alto. Y a ti te encanta. Te encanta la melodía que forman vuestras risas unidas, la forma en la que se lleva la botella a los labios para después ofrecértela con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa cómplice, la manera de brillar de la boquilla debido a su saliva, la fugaz idea de que esta se mezcla con la tuya al aceptar la oferta. La forma en la que te está mirando ahora mismo. Y después sus brazos rodean tu pecho, por debajo de la chaqueta del traje. Y apoya la cabeza en tu hombro. Abrazándote. Como en el callejón.  
Sientes un pinchazo al recordarlo. No has querido volver a pensar en aquello. Ni en la desesperación y el miedo que había en la voz de Dougie. Ni tampoco en el hecho de que sigues engañándolo. Te has llegado a plantear la idea de que quizás es cierto, que a lo mejor sí que ve fantasmas. Pero en seguida la has desechado. No. La gente no ve fantasmas. Solo los locos afirman ese tipo de cosas. Pero no quieres, no puedes aceptar que Dougie sea un loco. No _tu_ Dougie…  
-¿Sabes una cosita, Danny?-pregunta él con vocecilla infantil, frotando su nariz contra el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro. Te estremeces.  
-No, no la sé… Pero seguro que me la vas a contar…  
Te golpea suavemente en la espalda.  
-Idiota... ¿Y si ahora me niego a contártela?  
-Umm…-finges dudar. Luego bajas la vista, para encontrarte con sus ojos. Sonríes.-Pues entonces es posible que vuelva a llamar a mis amigas las cosquillas…  
-Vale, vale, vale. No hace falta que las llames… Lo que te iba a decir es que… bueno…-vacila y aparta unos segundos los ojos de ti.-Lo que te quería decir es que te agradezco mucho lo del… lo del otro día. Ya sabes. Si no llegas a estar allí, no sé si lo habría soportado más…-abres la boca para decirle que no tiene por qué darte las gracias, pero te interrumpe.- ¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho la forma en la que me abrazaste… abrazas. Me hace sentir bien. A salvo.  
Tragas saliva. Vuelves a notar el nudo en la garganta y la presión en la boca del estómago. Culpable.  
-Doug, yo…-pero vuelve a interrumpirte. Aunque esta vez no utiliza palabras. Simplemente se echa hacia atrás, con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en los labios y _esa_ mirada que te corta la respiración.  
-Dime una cosa, Danny… -su dedo se desliza por tu espalda hasta llegar a tu pecho. Te muerdes el labio.- ¿Te gusta eso de recibir órdenes? ¿O prefieres… llevar el mando? Dime, ¿qué eres?  
La pregunta te desconcierta y te hace sonrojar, debido al doble significado que le encuentras. Pero cedes a la tentación. Te unes al juego de Dougie. Porque sabes que no hay cosa que más desees que jugar a su juego…  
-Umm… Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de cumplir las órdenes…-pasas la lengua por tus labios, mientras apoyas un brazo en la pared, junto a la cabeza de él.- ¿Y tú, enano? ¿Qué eres?  
Se muerde el labio. Notas como se acelera su respiración. Y también notas cómo late tu corazón, fuerte y rápido, en tu pecho. Esperando la respuesta.  
-Yo…-suspira contra ti. No te habías percatado de que os habíais acercado tanto. Solo unos centímetros separan vuestras caras… Una distancia demasiado grande… Los ojos de Dougie desde cerca te hipnotizan. Así que bajas la mirada. A sus labios. Sus labios entreabiertos y tremendamente tentadores. Más aún cuando pronuncian en un susurro la respuesta a su propia pregunta.-Yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea, Danny…  
Un parpadeo. Y sus labios están sobre los tuyos. Suaves, calientes y deseosos aunque tímidos. Casi pidiendo permiso. Y eres incapaz de denegárselo. Completamente incapaz de decir que no, de apartarte, de parar el beso que se va tornando cada vez más y más pasional. Incapaz de no buscar con desesperación su piel debajo de la camisa, al mismo tiempo que no puedes evitar estremecerte y temblar cuando pasa sus manos por debajo de la tuya, cuando oyes como suspira por ti, por la forma en la que lo tocas. Imposible no empezar a deshacerte de su ropa para después empujarlo sobre la cama. Porque no es que necesites más. Es que lo necesitas _todo_.  
Simplemente, no eres capaz de resistirte a Dougie. Por mucho dolor que te hubiera ahorrado en el futuro. Aunque en el fondo sabes que, a pesar de todo, no cambiarías ni un solo segundo vivido a su lado por nada del mundo.

* * *

_**Pim, pam, toma lacasitos. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! *hace la croqueta* **_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Gracias a todos por leer! :D **  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO VI~Dougie's POV_

En una nube. Estás en una nube. Te sorprendes continuamente sonriendo sin motivo aparente, tienes ganas de hacer miles de cosas, todo te parece brillante y lleno de oportunidades. Oportunidades con _él_.

Bajas a saltitos las escaleras. Es por la mañana, ni siquiera has desayunado y ya vas a buscarlo. Casi has terminado de vestirte en el pasillo. A lo mejor te estás pasando…  
Ha pasado algo menos de una semana desde la fiesta… Desde que te convirtieras en la persona más feliz del mundo. Desde que se cumpliera lo que llevabas deseando varias semanas. Porque sí, lo habías admitido ante ti mismo después de que él te ofreciera tu ayuda, después de que fueras esa noche a su habitación. Después de ver cómo era realmente. Después de contarle tu secreto y que no te tachara de loco. Y tú no querías que fuera tu amigo. Querías que fuera _algo más_.  
Pero, ¿cómo admitir aquel sentimiento? ¿Cómo confesar que… que te gustaba un hombre? Casi era mejor gritar a los cuatro vientos que veías muertos…  
Sacudes la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de tu cabeza. Ahora todo eso da lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, Danny parece corresponderte. ¿Por qué amargarse pensando que aquello no es para nada normal?  
Ya has dado unas cuantas vueltas y sigues sin encontrarle. ¿Dónde se ha metido? No te has levantado tan temprano… Debería estar ya rondando por la casa, cumpliendo las miles de tareas que le mandase Tom…  
Decides buscarlo a él, suponiendo que sabrá donde está Danny. Y vuelves a emprender tu búsqueda del tesoro, mientras te va entrando hambre.  
-Buenos días.-saludas, cuando diez minutos después lo encuentras en una de las bibliotecas del caserío, colocando un paquete de nuevos libros que han debido de llegar hace poco, encaramado en una escalera de madera bastante alta.  
En cuanto te ve, hace amago de bajar, pero le dices que no hace falta.  
-Buenos días, señorito Poynter…  
Frunces el ceño, aunque esbozas una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho últimamente que me llames Dougie y que me tutees?  
Él sonríe, haciendo que le salga ese hoyuelo en la mejilla.  
-Perdona, Dougie… ¿Qué querías?  
-Ummm.-ahora no te parece tan buena idea esto de preguntarle dónde está Danny. ¿Empezara a sospechar de tu continua curiosidad por él? ¿Podrá adivinar qué es lo que pasa realmente entre vosotros dos? Para nada quieres que pase algo así…- Esto… es que tenía que preguntarle una cosa a Jones. ¿Sabes dónde está?-genial. Eso de inventar tapaderas y disimular se te daba de vicio… Idiota.  
Notas como reprime una sonrisa, mientras coloca un grueso volumen rojo en una estantería, para después agacharse y coger del peldaño en el que está otro más fino, leer el título del lomo y buscar con expresión concentrada su lugar.  
-Creo recordar que ha ido a la ciudad a arreglar unas cuantas cosas con el señor Poynter… Harry se puso enfermo y no podía ejercer sus funciones de cochero, así que Danny se ofreció para remplazarlo hoy.  
Tragas saliva, nervioso. Ya te importa poco que Tom sospeche.  
-¿Sabes cuando volverá?-preguntas, mordiéndote el labio inferior.  
-Pues me imagino que a última hora de la tarde. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, se alargan indefinidamente…  
Se te cae el alma a los pies. Última hora de la tarde. Y es por la mañana. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú todo el día?  
Le das las gracias a Tom, incapaz de disimular la decepción y la tristeza de tu voz.  
¿Por qué Danny se ofreció para remplazar a Harry? Debería saber que así estaría gran parte del día fuera…  
Sientes como se forma un gran nudo en tu estómago, a la vez que empieza a formularse en tu cabeza una pregunta aterradora. ¿Acaso Danny se presentó como sustituto para estar todo el día fuera? ¿Para estar lejos… lejos de ti?  
Te muerdes tan fuerte el labio que por poco te haces una herida. No quieres ni plantearte esa posibilidad. Es completamente imposible. Danny te quiere… ¿no?  
Te encuentras tan mal que ni siquiera desayunas. En vez de eso, te dedicas a recorrer como sonámbulo los pasillos y las habitaciones, deseando que el tiempo pase más deprisa. Mucho más deprisa.  
Llevas ya mucho rato andando. Pero por fin te detienes. Frente a la puerta de una habitación. No, de una habitación no. De _esa_ habitación.  
Empujas con timidez la plancha de madera, que se mueve silenciosamente. Sientes como un súbito calor te invade de pies a cabeza. Al recordar.  
Avanzas con pasos inseguros por el cuarto de invitados al que fuisteis a parar Danny y tú el día de la fiesta, bastante más borrachos de los que nunca admitiréis. Se te escapa una sonrisa al rememorar tu patosa carrera por los corredores hasta tropezar con la pata de aquella cama y casi empotrarte con la pared. Pared que acaricias con los dedos antes de dar unos pasos y dejarte caer lentamente sobre el colchón. Pasas la mano por las sábanas. Te da algo de vergüenza pensar que alguien hizo la cama después de que os marchaseis. ¿Habría relacionado aquel revoltijo de sábanas con lo que realmente había pasado allí? Ríes irónicamente en silencio. No. Seguro que quién quiera hizo la cama se imagino qué podría haber pasado. Pero no plantearse si quiera lo que había pasado _realmente_.  
Suspiras. Aunque no es un suspiro igual a los de aquella noche. Parece todo tan distinto… Las sábanas están frías, contrastando con la alta temperatura que debieron alcanzar. Todo está quieto, en su sitio, en vez de dando ligeras vueltas (efecto casi seguro incrementado por la botella de whisky que te metiste entre pecho y espalda). Pero sobre todo no hay besos ni caricias (y lo que no eran besos y caricias…), ni tampoco están los susurros en los que pasaron a convertirse vuestros nombres. Porque ahora estás tú solo. Cuán diferente se ven las cosas cuando las ves en solitario…  
-Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?-la voz suave y femenina te hace pegar un brinco en la cama. Diriges tus ojos hacia la puerta, donde la frágil silueta de tu madre te observa con media sonrisa en la cara.  
-N-nada…-tartamudeas, notando como se te suben los colores. Temes irracionalmente que tu madre te haya podido leer el pensamiento o que pudiera ver lo que había sucedido en aquellas cuatro paredes.  
Ella entra en la habitación, con las faldas de su vestido blanco ondeando a cada paso. Se sienta con delicadeza a tu lado, mientras tú apartas la mirada.  
Os quedáis en silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo. Aunque, ¿cuándo no ha sido vuestra relación tensa y llena de silencios? Puede que cuando aún eras un crío. Cuando todavía no habías correteado hasta tus padres y les habías dicho con voz asustada que veías ''señores malos que te hacían daño y te pedían ayuda porque estaban muertos''.  
-Pareces apenado. ¿No me vas a contar qué te pasa?-levanta la mano para acariciarte el pelo, como si fueses un niño. Vuelves a morderte el labio. Deberías apartar la mirada del suelo y mirar a tu madre. Pero no puedes. Te ha hecho tanto daño… Claro que tú también se lo has hecho. Todas esas veces que le has dicho que la odiabas. A ella y a tu padre. Porque hubo momentos en los que de verdad deseabas que estuvieran muertos. Porque, ¿de qué servían cuando consideraban que estabas loco y, en lugar de intentar ayudarte, te llevaban a ver a loqueros que te hacían más mal que bien? ¿Para qué si no te creían? Ellos, tus padres. Y entonces decidiste que ya no seguirías intentando convencerlos de que veías fantasmas. Te limitarías a dejar que creyesen que tú mismo te hacías las heridas y los moratones para que ellos se sintieran culpables. Que creyesen que en cualquier momento intentarías quitarte de en medio. O quitar del medio a los demás... Y eso solo llevo a que vuestra pequeña familia se fuera rompiendo cada vez más y más… Nunca quisiste que todo acabase así…  
-Dougie, cariño… Estos días se te veía muy feliz. ¿Qué ha pasado?-la voz de tu madre suena un poco rota. Así que como por nada del mundo quieres verla llorar de nuevo, la miras. Clavas tus ojos en los suyos, de un gris azulado parecido al tuyo.  
Quieres decirle lo que te pasa, a pesar de todo. Porque no deja de ser tu madre. Y aunque lo ha hecho mal, estás seguro de que solo buscaba ayudarte. Quieres confesarle tu miedo a que Danny se haya cansado ya da ti. Quieres contárselo y que te diga que estás exagerando, que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Pero vuelves a no poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si descubriese que su único hijo además de loco, está enamorado de un _hombre_? No crees que pudiera soportarlo…  
Así que te limitas a hacer lo de siempre, a rodearte de una tu coraza donde tu madre no tiene derecho a entrar. Por mucho que te gustaría abrirte. Por mucho daño que os ahorraría a los dos.  
Así que dibujas en tu cara una perfecta y falsa sonrisa y le respondes:  
-Nada, madre. No me pasa nada.

...

-Te he echado de menos.  
Es lo primero que dices después de quedarte (por fin) a solas con Danny. Ha llegado hace una hora, pero solo hasta hace unos minutos os habéis quedado solos. A salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos.  
Y te duele ver que eso parece incomodarlo.  
-Sí, sí, yo también.  
Una opresión en la garganta. Te apoyas nervioso contra la ventana. Miras fuera. Está oscuro. Y el cielo también. Igual hasta hay tormenta. Y estás empezando a temer que a lo mejor no solo la hay fuera…  
-¿Tú también? Entonces ¿por qué te ofreciste voluntario para pasar todo el día fuera de casa?-lejos de ti… Le lanzas una mirada reprochadora, y él frunce el ceño. Sigue con sus tareas, limpiando las cenizas de una chimenea que hace rato que está reluciente.  
-Yo me ofrecí voluntario para sustituir a Harry. No para pasar el día fuera.-contesta, al rato de que un tenso silencio llenase la habitación.  
-Ya…-te cruzas de brazos, adoptando una postura defensiva.-Ahora me dirás que no sabías que tu obra de buena fe te iba a llevar todo el día…  
-Joder, Dougie, ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?-se vuelve, mirándote enfadado. Y eso solo leva a que tú también te enfades.  
-¿Qué qué mosca me ha picado? ¡¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?! ¿¡Crees que soy gilipollas?!  
-No sé, pero estoy empezando a replanteármelo…-suelta. Y sus palabras te hacen daño. Pero tragas y vuelves a la carga.  
-¿Por qué te has ido hoy?-intentas controlar tu voz, que no tiemble, que no suene hostil pero a la vez que suene firme. No lo consigues.  
-¿¡Por qué?! ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones? ¿Decirte en cada momento adónde voy y por qué? ¿Pedirte _permiso_? Ya tengo suficiente con que me andes siguiendo a todas partes…  
-¿¡Qué yo te SIGO?!-gritas, apretando los puños tan fuerte que te clavas las uñas en la palma. Quieres romper cosas. Y quieres que retire lo que ha dicho. Luchas para retener las lágrimas en tus ojos.-Perdona si quiero estar contigo. Perdona si siento que me falta algo cuando no estás cerca. ¡Perdona si soy jodidamente dependiente de ti!  
Sales de la habitación antes de que pueda abrir la boca, propinando una patada a una silla, volcándola. Intentas por todos los medios secarte los surcos húmedos de tus mejillas. Pero no cesan de rehacerse.  
Te encuentras por el pasillo con varias personas, incluido Tom, pero los ignoras. Y sigues corriendo hasta que estás seguro de que no hay nadie cerca. Y después te dejas caer, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, para hacerte una bola. Y rompes a llorar.  
Y estás tan ocupado en eso que no adviertes que la temperatura ha bajado varios grados. Ni tampoco reparas en ese malestar general ni en los breves pinchazos en la cabeza. Y, para cuando lo haces, ya es tarde.  
Contienes un grito al levantar la cabeza y ver que un hombre te observa muy cerca. Un hombre con la ropa empapada. Con la piel de un color azulado y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Un hombre muerto.  
-Tienes que ayudarme.-es lo primero que dice, con voz rasposa y grave. Recorre los pocos centímetros que os separan y te agarra por los brazos. Con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Tanta que sueltas un gemido de dolor.-Tienes que ayudarme, chico. Eres el único que puede hacerlo.  
Tú niegas con la cabeza. Y él aprieta más fuerte.  
-Me-me haces daño…  
-¡Cállate!-lo haces, temblando. El hombre afloja un poco la presión, acercando su cara a la tuya. Clava sus ojos opacos y muertos en los tuyos. Tienes ganas de vomitar.-Tienes que ayudarme. Hace unos días me caí a un pozo abandonado. Tienes que sacarme de ahí. Mi familia cree que les he abandonado. Tienes que sacarme del pozo y decirles que no he hecho algo así. Tienes que…  
-Por favor. Por favor, no puedo ayudarte. No… no puedo hacer lo que me pides…-musitas, tan asustado que casi te castañean los dientes. ¿Por qué nunca lo entienden? ¿Por qué se empeñan en buscar tu ayuda? Una ayuda que no puedes darles…  
-Sí, sí puedes. Lo harás.-el fantasma clava sus uñas en tus brazos, arrancándote otro sollozo de dolor. Estás seguro de que te saldrá un tremendo moratón. Y también estás seguro de que lo está haciendo a propósito.- Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene.  
Y desaparece.

***  
Te ahogas. Te estás ahogando en un lugar oscuro y frío. Hay agua por todas partes y, por mucho que quieres mantener la cabeza fuera de esta, no cesas de hundirte cada vez más y más.  
_Plop plop plop_  
Intentas aferrarte a las paredes, pero tus dedos resbalan con las húmedas piedras. Y te hundes. Y no eres capaz de salir. Y das una bocanada intentado conseguir aire, pero solo haces que tragar agua.  
_Plop plop plop_  
El ruido se va hacienda más y más fuerte, convirtiéndose en una especie de suaves y amortiguados golpes.  
Y entonces abres los ojos, incorporándote de golpe en la cama. Notas la piel empapada de sudor y el corazón latiéndote muy rápido en el pecho.  
Una pesadilla… No era más que una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que te ahogabas en un pozo. Como el hombre muerto.  
_Plop plop plop_  
Pegas un bote en la cama. ¿Y esos golpes? Creíste que pertenecían al sueño…  
Asustado, aferras con desesperación el borde de la colcha, clavando los ojos en la puerta de tu habitación. Hasta que oyes un susurro proveniente del otro lado.  
-¿Dougie? Venga, Dougie, sé que estás despierto… Te he oído incorporarte.-la voz de Danny no suena muy convencida.-Por favor, ábreme. Quiero pedirte perdón…  
El corazón empieza a latirte más fuerte. Te levantas muy sigilosamente, avanzando de puntillas hasta la puerta. Después apoyas una mano en ella. Sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar que Danny está a centímetros de ti, separado por una lámina de madera. La pregunta es, ¿deberías abrirle?  
-Dougie… venga, ábreme. Necesito hablar contigo. Sé que estás enfadado, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo… Por favor. No quería decir todo aquello. Estaba cansado. Pero no siento lo que dije. Por favor…  
Un pinchazo en el pecho. Te muerdes el labio. ¿Deberías…?  
Oyes como Danny suspira.  
-Igual me equivoco y estás dormido y yo estoy haciendo aquí el idiota en medio del pasillo…-tienes la sensación de que se ha dado por vencido y casi notas como se aleja.  
Tus dedos quitan velozmente el pestillo y abres la puerta casi de golpe. Efectivamente, Danny se alejaba con los hombros caídos por el pasillo. Pero en cuanto oye el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, gira sobre sus talones, claramente aliviado.  
-Oh, menos mal. Creí que no querrías verme el careto nunca más…  
Suspiras, apoyando la mejilla contra el quicio de la puerta.  
-Eres un idiota, Jones. Deberías saber que yo _siempre_ querré ver tu careto paleto y pecoso…  
Sonríe, enseñando los dientes. Esa sonrisa que hace que en tu estómago revoloteen miles de mariposas. Esa sonrisa de dientes grandes y que casi no le cabe en el rostro.  
Se acerca y hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al interior de la habitación. Y tú asientes, apartándote y dejándole pasar. Después cierras la puerta con cuidado de que no haga ruido. Apoyas la espalda en ella, con las manos cruzadas por detrás y observas a Danny.  
Vuelve a acercarse a ti, para después acariciarte con el dorso de los dedos la mejilla. Suspiras.  
-Dougie, yo… Lo siento… No quería…  
-Chhhss.-le interrumpes, para después casi abalanzarte sobre sus labios. Primero se sorprende, pero después te corresponde encantado. Atrapa tus labios con los suyos, apresurándose a colar su lengua en tu boca, buscando la tuya.  
Reprimes un escalofrío cuando notas sus dedos buscando los botones de tu camisa de pijama, cuando empieza a desabrocharlos. Apartas una de tus manos de su cuerpo y la llevas a tu espalda, tanteando en la puerta hasta dar con el pestillo, el cual echas. Por si acaso.  
Danny deja libres tus labios y baja hasta tu cuello, dejando un rastro caliente y húmedo de besos. Se deshace de tu camisa y tú te das prisa en hacer lo mismo con la suya, aunque te tiemblan los dedos de impaciencia. Así que tras varios intentos lo consigues. Y puedes por fin recorrer su torso sin que nada te lo impida.  
Contemplas fascinado las miles de pecas que hay en su espalda mientras él sigue entreteniéndose en tu cuello y con tu oreja. Es como el cielo por la noche. Miles de millones de puntitos. Puntitos que pueden representar muchas cosas. Te gustaría contarlas una a una a besos. Aunque parece una misión tan imposible como contar las estrellas.  
Cierras los ojos y pides un deseo, como si de verdad estuvieses frente al firmamento. Aunque se podría que estás frente a _tu _firmamento. Frente al centro de tu universo.

***  
Tienes un escalofrío. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteas en busca de la colcha. Y descubres que estás medio destapado. Además, escuchas un suave zumbido cerca de ti, así como un cosquilleo en la frente. Una respiración.  
Abres los ojos. Y te encuentras con su cara a escasos centímetros de la tuya, un poco más arriba. Está oscuro, pero puedes apreciar sus rasgos perfectamente. Te los sabes de has recorrido cientos de veces son las manos y con los labios a lo largo de la noche.  
Descubres también su brazo sobre ti, en una postura que te parece inconscientemente protectora y a la vez ligeramente posesiva. ¿Puede una persona pertenecer a otra? Todo apunta a que sí…  
Te muerdes el labio, intentando que no se dibuje en tu cara una sonrisa de bobalicón. Fallas.  
Te mueves un poco para alcanzar la manta y taparte más, a la par que te acurrucas entre los brazos de Danny. Le observas en la oscuridad, cómo duerme, cómo respira, cómo se mueve su pecho desnudo. Podrías acostumbrarte a eso…  
Aprovechas la ocasión para decirle algo que no crees que te atrevieras a confesarle estando él despierto. Algo que llevas un tiempo rondando por dentro y que has intentado ahogar. Algo de lo que ahora estás completamente seguro.  
Te inclinas un poco y le das un tierno beso en los labios entreabiertos, mientras susurras un tímido ''Te quiero''. Sabes que no puede oírte. Pero te sientes mejor después de decirlo en voz alta.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Hiii! Aquí un nuevo capi. Faltan tres (sin contar este), so empieza el drama ejem, ejem. ¡Gracias por leer! **  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO VII_

Te quiero.  
Un 'te quiero' es algo muy serio. Mucho. Nadie suelta esas dos palabras a la ligera. Primero, porque conlleva mostrar una importantísima parte de ti, una parte que depende como se trate puede hacerte sentir invencible o hundirte hasta el fondo. Por eso muy poca gente se atreve a correr el riesgo.  
Y segundo por la transcendencia que tiene en sí mismas esas palabras, no solo para la persona que las dice, sino también para quien van dirigidas.  
Te quiero.  
¿Por qué tuvo Dougie que decirte eso? ¿Y por qué tuviste que hacerte el dormido? Si hubiera sabido que estabas despierto, a lo mejor…  
Sacudes la cabeza. Eso no importa. Da igual que supiese o no que le estabas escuchando. Si lo había dicho, es que lo sentía.  
Tragas saliva. Deberías estar contento. Sentirte halagado. Pero no puedes. Lo único que eres capaz de sentir es una fuerte y dolorosa sensación de culpabilidad. Que te pesa. Que se te clava en el alma. Que casi no te deja respirar.  
Te muerdes el labio mientras barres el vestíbulo. Deberías decírselo. Decirle que crees que necesita ayuda con lo de ver fantasmas.  
Pero algo te lo impide. Una sensación desagradable y que se sobrepone a la mala conciencia: el miedo a que te rechace por mentirle. A que no quiera volver a verte. A ver la decepción en sus ojos. A que el 'te quiero' pase a ser 'te odio'.  
Estás sumido en tus lúgubres pensamientos, así que no te percatas de los pasitos a tu espalda ni de la infantil risita que lucha por ser contenida. Sientes un ligero empujón por detrás y unos brazos rodeando tu cuello, a la vez que algo se te sube a la espalda. Algo no. Alguien. Él.  
-Buenos días, Danny.-canturrea Dougie en tu oído, terminando de encaramarse a caballito sobre ti.  
-¿Qué haces, Dougie?-preguntas, frunciendo el ceño, mientras él aprieta las rodillas contra tus costados. Te encorvas un poco para soportar mejor su peso. Sueltas un pequeño suspiro, porque, por muy enano que sea, pesa.  
Suspiro que ignora de lleno, cerrando más el abrazo en torno a ti y depositando un suave y rápido beso en tu sien.  
-Nada. Solo que te he visto tan solito y tan concentrado en barrer que no he podido resistirme a aprovechar la ocasión para hacer de jinete. ¿O acaso te crees que eres el único que puede montar gente?  
Zas. Notas como las mejillas se te ponen cual tomates, mientras sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago. Podría ser un comentario inocente. Pero no lo es. Para nada. Sobre todo porque Dougie suelta una risita traviesa contra tu cuello azorado.  
-Sa-sabes que en cualquier momento puede aparecer alguien y vernos, ¿no?-dices, después de carraspear, intentando fingir que el comentario no te ha hecho azorar, ni que ha hecho que el corazón te empiece a latir como loco contra las costillas.  
-Umm…-su respiración contra tu cuello y sus parpadeos cerca de tu mejilla te hacen cosquillas. Notas como se te está escapando un pequeña sonrisita estúpida. Mierda. Te apresuras a borrarla.-Creo que no me importaría correr el riesgo…  
Junta de nuevo los labios con tu piel en un último beso y se baja de tu espalda, soltando un casi inaudible suspiro. No puedes. No puedes con él. Por muy culpable y ruin que sea, no puedes dejar de querer estar con él.  
-Creo que debería irme a desayunar.-comenta, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, para después abrir la boca en un bostezo.-Ay, tengo sueño. No me dejas dormir, normal…-esboza una pequeña sonrisa torcida mientras se frota un ojo con el nudillo. Un gesto tremendamente infantil que te hace sentir unas ganas casi irrefrenables y demasiado ñoñas de achucharle y comértelo a besos.  
Finges haberte ofendido, llevándote una mano al pecho y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.  
-Me dirás que preferías dormir. Vale, vale, no te preocupes, que ya no te iré a visitar más a altas horas de la noche… Ahora me siento un asalta-cunas…  
-¡Oye!-te golpea con el dorso de la mano en el brazo.-En primer lugar no he dicho nada de que prefiriera o no dormir, solo que _tú_ no me dejaste. Y segundo, no soy ningún bebé para que te consideres un 'asalta-cunas'…  
Cruzas las manos sobre el palo de la escoba y apoyas la barbilla en ellas, observando a Dougie con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa burlona. Después de un buen rato con la mirada clavada en él, te adelantas y le pellizcas la mejilla.  
-Ay, el niñito que cree que ya es mayor.-pones la típica voz ridícula con la que se habla a los bebés y a los niños pequeños.-Ay, que cree que no es un enanito gruñón…  
Aparta tu mano de un suave manotazo, mirándote con los ojos entrecerrados. Frunce los labios, luchando por ocultar una sonrisa.  
-Idiota. Te gusta a ti mucho hacer el tonto, ¿eh?-se frota con mimo la mejilla, haciendo que te entre la risa.- Y yo no soy gruñón.  
Le miras con condescendencia, a la vez que te pones a barrer de nuevo.  
-Si tú lo dices…  
Vuelve a llamarte idiota y a pegarte, echando a andar después hacia el comedor.  
-Ey.-le dices, justo cuando va a salir del vestíbulo. Se gira, mirándote con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, esperando. Tú sonríes y le guiñas un ojo.-Ser gruñón es una de las muchas cosas que te hace adorable, no tienes porqué avergonzarte.  
Lejos de picarse, ves como se pone colorado y sonríe. Te mira fijamente unos segundos y después desaparece por el pasillo, riéndose.  
La sonrisa se te va borrando poco a poco. Intentas concentrarte en barrer. Pero solo puedes pensar en Dougie. En lo feliz que parece. Y en lo feliz que eres tú cuando está cerca. Aunque a la vez te duela.  
Niegas con la cabeza. Está más que claro. Por mucho que te convenzas a ti mismo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad, sabes que no lo vas a hacer. Porque sabes que nunca podrás soportar el 'te odio'.

...

-¿Te vas a comer eso?  
Dejas de remover con el tenedor los guisantes de tu plato. Harry te mira interrogante, casi relamiéndose. Niegas con la cabeza y empujas el plato hacia el.  
-La enfermedad te ha abierto pero bien el apetito, ¿eh?-comentas, jugueteando con unas migajas de pan que hay sobre la mesa.  
Los criados coméis en la parte de atrás de la cocina, por turnos. Debéis de ser como siete o así en aquel momento, distribuidos en unas tres mesas de madera. Aunque en esa mesa solo estáis Harry y tú. Normalmente también se sienta con vosotros Tom, pero no hay ni rastro de él.  
-Es posible. ¿Qué excusa tienes tú para la falta de él?  
Le miras, entornando los ojos. Maldición. ¿Eres tú que eres muy transparente o es él que es _demasiado _suspicaz?  
Abres la boca, exprimiéndote el cerebro para dar con una buena contestación, pero no te da tiempo ni a emitir un sonido, porque en ese momento llega el señor hoyuelos, dejándose caer pesadamente en el banco, a tu lado, y apoyando los codos en la mesa, a la par que suelta un suspiro casi doloroso.  
-¿Quién se ha muerto?-pregunta Harry, metiéndose un enorme pedazo de pan en la boca.  
Tom le mira con el entrecejo fruncido. Obviamente, no le ha hecho ninguna gracia la broma.  
-Nadie.  
-Alguna explicación habrá para tal cara de…  
-No lo digas. Ni se te ocurra seguir la frase.-la mirada que le lanza parece bastante amenazadora. Al menos desde tu punto de vista.-Es por lo del robo de los diamantes. El señor Poynter está de los nervios.  
-Ah, entiendo. Bueno, es normal, ¿no? No se sabe nada nuevo. La incertidumbre es muy mala compañera…  
¿Lo están haciendo para desconcertarte o de verdad no tienes ni pajorela idea de qué están hablando?  
-¿Qué robo? ¿Qué diamantes?-preguntas, inocentemente.  
Y ello solo lleva a que te miren como si acabaras de decir una barbaridad.  
-Pero, Jones, ¿tú en qué mundo vives?-dice Tom, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
En un mundo cuyas leyes se rigen por un crío rubio y necesitado de cariño que cree férreamente que ve fantasmas que te está haciendo a la vez el tipo más feliz y más desdichado de ese mundo llamado Dougie. Eso es lo que deberías haber contestado para ser fiel a la realidad. Pero te limitas a replicar un:  
-En este.  
-No lo parece… Bueno, la cuestión es que la noticia lleva pululando por ahí desde hace días.  
Te ha dejado como estabas. Cosa que advierte seguramente por tu cara de desconcierto. Suspira, resignado.  
-Hace unos días hubo un robo de diamantes en el banco de Londres.  
-¿Robaron al señor Poynter?  
-No, no. Al menos no directamente. Pero no es la primera vez que se cometen esa clase de robos en este año. Hasta ahora eran a pequeños propietarios, nadie les daba mucha importancia. Pero este último… Los diamantes pertenecían a una asociación de nobles de aquí, de Inglaterra.  
-Asociación a la que, seguro que te has dado cuenta, pertenece el señor Poynter.-interviene Harry, apartando el plato vacío.-Imagínate el escándalo: una banda de ladrones roba a uno de los grupos más influyentes del país. ¿En qué lugar deja eso a la seguridad de los bancos y demás? Para colmo de males, no se sabe ni quién o quiénes están detrás de esto ni tampoco el paradero de los diamantes.  
Cierras la boca, que se te había abierto del asombro durante la historia y sueltas un inteligente:  
-Aaaah.  
-En serio, Danny, estás en las nubes. ¿Para qué crees que llevaste ayer al señor Poynter a la ciudad? ¿Para hacer la compra?  
Notas un ligero rubor traicionero subiendo por tu cuello hasta tu cara. La verdad es que no te habías interesado demasiado en el por qué del viaje. Solo querías… aclarar tus ideas respecto a lo que sentías por el hijo del susodicho. Y para eso, no podías tenerlo cerca. No podías pensar con mucha claridad cuando estaba cerca… Por eso te habías ofrecido voluntario a sustituir por un día a Harry.  
Ellos empiezan a hablar de nuevo, pero tú estás sumido en tus pensamientos. Relegas la noticia por lo visto tan importante a un segundo plano, pensando en que no has aclarado para nada tus sentimientos. No te puedes ni imaginar lo cerca que vas a vivir el robo de diamantes. Ni mucho menos lo que te va a costar.

...

Hace frío. No está demasiado nublado, pero hace frío.  
Te frotas los brazos para entrar en calor. Deberías haber cogido algo de tapadura.  
Sigues el caminito que lleva hacia el estanque. Esbozas una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo cuando ves su silueta recortada en el peñasco. Aunque esta vez está a una distancia prudencial del borde.  
-Te encontré.-dices, cuando llegas al lado de Dougie. Suelta un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, pero no dice nada. Se limita a arrebujarse en la manta que rodea sus hombros, tapándose casi hasta la nariz. Te sientas cerca de él, a su izquierda. Tuerce la cara hacia el otro lado. Y tú sientes un pinchazo en el pecho. Pero sigues hablando.  
-Te estaba buscando. Estaba preocupado: nadie sabía dónde te habías metido. Entonces se me ocurrió que podías haber venido aquí. Y acerté. Soy un genio.  
Tu broma no surge efecto. Te muerdes el labio, nervioso. ¿Qué le pasa? Lo viste un rato después de comer y no estaba de ese humor…  
Te remueves un poco, pegándote a él, y le acaricias la nuca con una mano, tiernamente. Se estremece.  
-¿No me vas a contar qué te pasa? Si no me lo cuentas, no podré ayudarte. ¿No confías en mí?-una dolorosa presión en el pecho. No está bien. No está bien decirle eso. Pero te rompe el corazón verlo así y no saber el motivo.  
Se muerde el labio inferior. Tuerce un poco más la cara hacia el otro lado. Tú no apartas la mirada de él, ni tampoco dejas de acariciarle.  
Y entonces suelta un lastimero sollozo y casi te hace un placaje, metiéndose entre tus brazos. Escondiendo la cara en tu pecho. Agarrándose a ti tan desesperadamente que te hace daño.  
-Dougie, ¿qué… qué te ha pasado en la cara?-la pregunta sale de tus labios con un deje sorprendido y preocupado. Por eso torcía el rostro. Para que no vieras el morado que cubría buena parte del lado derecho de su cara.  
Lejos de contestarte, niega con la cabeza y se acurruca más contra ti.  
-Por favor, Danny… dime que no dejarás que me haga daño. Dime que no dejarás que se meta en mi cabeza más. Que harás que se vaya. Que le dirás que yo no puedo ayudarle… Quiero que me deje en paz… Dime… dime simplemente que todo va a salir bien…-balbucea. Notas como tu camisa se va humedeciendo con sus lágrimas.  
Parpadeas. Te escuecen los ojos.  
Le abrazas con fuerza y besas su cabeza repetidas veces. Ahora crees comprender. De nuevo los malditos fantasmas. Y no puedes. No puedes seguir permitiendo aquello. Permitiendo que se atormente de esa manera por algo que no existe. Que su vida se rija por el miedo constante a una fantasía. No puedes verle sufrir de aquella manera. Ni tampoco puedes vivir con la culpa de que acuda a ti cada vez que está destrozado creyendo que eres la persona que cree en él y que puede recoger los pedazos para rehacerlo. No… _No puedes_…  
-Dougie, te prometo que no dejaré que sufras más. Que encontraré una manera de arreglar todo esto…-pegas tu mejilla contra su sien magullada, arrullándolo con tu voz, intentando tranquilizarlo. Lo meces entre tus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño y asustado. Aunque ¿acaso no lo es?-Todo va salir bien… Solo tienes que confiar en mí… Buscaremos ayuda, ¿vale? Los dos juntos. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte… Si no, no podrás dejar de imaginarte que…  
-¿Qué?-se separa de ti bruscamente, irguiéndose. Te mira. No. Te _taladra_ con la mirada… Se ha puesto pálido, muy pálido, lo que hace destacar grotescamente el hematoma de su cara. Sus labios tiemblan.- ¿Has… has dicho que _dejaré de imaginar_? ¿Has dicho eso?  
-Dougie, yo…  
-¡¿Lo has dicho o no lo has dicho?!  
Su tono de voz te asusta. Pero no respondes. Te quedas en completo silencio, diciéndole con la mirada que lo sientes, que no eres la persona que él creía.  
Escuchaste en algún sitio que a través de los ojos se puede ver el corazón de la gente, que son el espejo del alma. Entonces es lógico que si una corazón se rompe se vea a través de los ojos, ¿no?  
Por eso no te sorprendes al poder ver con total claridad como el corazón de Dougie hace _crack_ a través de sus empañados ojos azules. Es casi como si se hubiera roto delante de ti un frágil objeto de cristal, puedes ver los pedacitos afilados saltar en todas las direcciones.  
-Tú nunca me creíste…-musita él, como si confirmándolo en voz alta fuera menos doloroso. Pero no lo es. Y menos para ti.  
-Escucha, Dougie…-gateas un poco para cogerle por los brazos y atraerlo hacia ti, pero retrocede rápidamente, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.  
-No me toques… No me toques.  
Dejas caer las manos sobre tus rodillas. Te muerdes el labio inferior. Ahí era dónde no querías llegar… ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido por creer que podrías seguir mintiéndole?  
-Escúchame, por favor. Puede que te mintiera respecto al tema… al tema de los fantasmas. Pero de verdad me gusta estar contigo. Todo lo que hemos vivido estos días… han sido los mejores de mi vida y…  
-¿Cómo te puedo creer?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo puedo saber qué me dices la verdad? ¿Qué no me estás mintiendo? ¿Eh? Me pediste que confiara en ti y lo hice. Joder, lo hice. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué descubro? Que todo era una maldita mentira. ¿Qué fue real y qué no lo fue? Me abrí a ti, Danny. Me _expuse_ a ti tal y cómo era. Y creí que tú me aceptabas. No solo una parte. Sino que me aceptabas _por completo_. Y resulta que no… ¿Cómo he sido tan imbécil? ¿Cómo demonios pude… deje que…?-se le va la voz durante unos segundos. Se intenta secar las lágrimas de las mejillas, pero no dejan de brotar.- ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?  
Tragas, aunque la garganta se te ha convertido en una fila de cuchillas. El corazón te late dolorosamente en el pecho. Nunca te habías sentido tan mal en toda tu vida. De verdad quieres morirte…  
-Doug, por… por favor. Perdóname. Yo no… nunca he querido hacerte daño. Quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que…  
-¿De qué, Danny? ¿Eh? ¿De qué no pudieras tenerme? ¿De qué no te hablara? ¿Eh? Tienes razón… Eres un genio. Un puto genio. ¿Pensabas que podrías estar engañándome para siempre? ¿Qué nunca descubriría lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué crees que estoy loco?  
-Doug, no… no te obceques. Nunca he dicho que estés loco. Solo creo que… necesitas ayuda… Quiero ayudarte. Tú me pediste que lo hiciera… Por favor, podemos… podemos arreglar esto, podemos…  
-No.  
Dos letras. Son solo dos letras. Dos letras que echan abajo todo tu mundo. Quieres hablar, replicarle algo, repetirle hasta que se te rompan las cuerdas vocales que lo sientes, que no quieres perderle. Pero no te sale la voz. Estás perdiendo lo más importante de tu vida y no te sale la jodida voz.  
-No.-repite, mientras se levanta. Le observas. Sus ojos son totalmente opacos cuando te miran, su voz vacía de cualquier emoción. Parece que se hubiera convertido en piedra. Y eso te hace daño. Preferirías que te gritara, que te intentara pegar. Pero no soportas aquello. Esa falta de… vida.- No hay nada que arreglar. Ahora me doy cuenta. Nunca hubo nada. Quiero que sepas que para mí ya no significa nada todo lo que ha pasado estos días. Ni tampoco tú significas nada ya.  
-Doug…-por fin te salen las palabras, aunque sea con un sonido lastimero y quejumbroso.  
-Señorito Poynter.  
-¿Qué?  
-Para ti, criado, soy el señorito Poynter. O lo era. Porque ya no trabajas aquí. Estás despedido. Será mejor que te apresures a hacer tus maletas. Porque mañana ya no quiero que estés aquí.  
Pasa a tu lado sin ni siquiera mirarte.  
Respirar. Tienes que respirar. Llevar aire a tus pulmones. Te estás mareando. Todo parece dar vueltas. Y sientes un tremendo vacío dentro. ¿Te sigue latiendo el corazón? Parece que sí, pero no entiendes por qué. ¿Para qué quieres un corazón si no tiene una razón por la que latir?  
Te dejas caer hacia delante, apoyando las manos en el suelo, mientras tus rodillas no dejan de temblar contra él. Algo se escurre por tu cara. Algo húmedo y caliente que te hace cosquillas en las mejillas.  
Golpeas el suelo con un puño, para después clavar los dedos en la tierra.  
En tus oídos no dejan de resonar ese 'te quiero' que te dijo la noche pasada. En tus labios no deja de rememorarse el sabor de los suyos y la forma en la que te besaba. Tu piel no deja de recrear sus caricias y sus besos. Tu cabeza se ha bloqueado en su imagen, en el color de sus ojos, en la manera en la que se curvaban sus labios al sonreír.  
Y duele. Duele porque sabes que todo eso, todo lo que tu cuerpo y tu mente se afana por recoger y recordar, ya no lo tienes. Porque lo has perdido.  
Has perdido todo lo que merecía la pena tener.

* * *

**_*Sale corriendo de la sala con una horda de campesinos enfurecidos persiguiéndole con antorchas y horcas y con carteles que ponen: 'Fuera los destroza-finales bonitos' *_**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Bueeeeeeeno, esto se está acabando. Solo quedan dos capítulos sin contar este, so... Este es un poco más largo de lo habitual, espero que os guste ^^ ¡Gracias por leer! **  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO VIII_  
Vacío.  
Es lo único que puedes sentir.  
Vacíos los días, vacío el tiempo, vacías todas y cada una de las acciones, vacías hasta las demás personas… Y, oh, sí, sobre todo un doloroso y gran vacío en tu interior.  
Aunque, en realidad, sabes que no son todas esas cosas las que están vacías. Eres _tú_ el que está vacío.  
Simple.  
Punzante.  
Vacío.  
-¡Danny! ¡Ya estás moviendo el culo y bajando a ayudar!-la voz de tu hermana mayor se filtra a través de la puerta cerrada de tu cuarto. Te lo dice con un tono de voz alegre, pero adviertes el matiz preocupado. Todos lo tienen. Y no solo en la voz. Muchas veces en las dos semanas que llevas en casa los has pillado mirándote con compasión y con preocupación, mucha preocupación. Supones que es algo normal. Antes de irte, estabas todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en los labios, hacías bromas continuamente, no parabas quieto… ¿Antes de irte? No, antes de Dougie.  
Y ahora, te pasas los días tirado por ahí, no sales de tu cuarto o de la posada (porque vivís en la misma casa que hace las funciones de posada), apenas comes, y encontrarte sonriendo es más difícil que ver… ¿qué hay que sea imposible ver? ¿Un unicornio? O, mejor, ¿un unicornio lila?  
-¡Danny! ¿Danny?-la puerta se abre y asoma la cabeza de tu hermana mayor, Claire. Duda unos segundos, pero acaba entrando en el cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia la cama.  
Te tapas la cabeza con la colcha y le das la espalda. A pesar de ello, notas como el colchón se hunde un poco al sentarse y después sientes una ligera colleja.  
-Ey, no puedes estar todo el día aquí metido. ¿Sabes?, hay algo que se llama exterior. ¿No quieres venir a verlo? Es fascinante…  
Quisieras agradecer sus esfuerzos por animarte, pero te ves incapaz. Todo se ve tan oscuro, que crees que no merece la pena seguir intentándolo.  
Después de un rato en silencio, Claire apoya una mano en tu hombro.  
-Por favor…-su voz deja esa pose alegre y se vuelve triste y un poco desesperada.-Venga, Danny… Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí. Por papá y por mamá. No soportan verte así y lo sabes… Lilly y los chicos quiere verte. Te ha echado de menos. No puedes hacerles esto…-cierras los ojos y aprietas la mano en un puño bajo la almohada. Tiene razón. Estás echando a perder lo único bueno que te queda. Porque solo te queda tu familia…  
Suspiras y te pones boca arriba, para después incorporarte ante la mirada victoriosa y feliz de tu hermana.  
-¡Así me gusta!-corea, dándote un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo.- ¡Este es mi hermanito! ¿Creían que un trabajo fallido le iba a hundir? ¡Pues se equivocaban!  
Esbozas una sonrisa, más por ella que por ti, para que no sienta que está poniéndose en ridículo por nada.  
Un trabajo fallido… eso es lo que todos creen que te pasa. Que el hecho de que te hayan despedido te ha afectado demasiado. Y tú les has dejado creer que es así. ¿Cómo decirles la verdad? Tendrías que dar demasiadas explicaciones… Explicaciones que ni si quiera tú todavía entiendes.

...

No sabes cómo, pero has pasado de un extremo a otro. De no hacer nada a hacer _absolutamente todo_. Bueno, todo no. No te dejan hacerlo todo.  
¿Y cómo este radical y sorprendente cambio? Muy sencillo. Cuando trabajas, estás demasiado concentrado en hacer las cosas bien. Si estás demasiado concentrado en hacer las cosas bien, no piensas en otras cosas. Porque cada vez que piensas en otras cosas acabas pensando en Dougie. Y si no piensas en Dougie, la vida no te parece tan dolorosa.  
Sin embargo, no se puede estar todo el rato trabajando. Necesitas dormir y descansar. Y son esos momentos los que te asustan porque tu cabeza se pone a pensar y, ¿a dónde lleva todo? Exacto, a Dougie.  
Al menos tú familia parece menos preocupada…  
-Danny, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Lilly?-tu padre te pone una mano en el pecho, obligándote a frenar en tu camino apresurado hacia la cocina. Te colocas mejor las dos bandejas repletas de platos y cuencos sucios en los brazos, luchando para que no se caigan.  
-Em, no…  
-¿Podrías hacer el favor de ir a buscarla?-tu padre se apresura a quitarte las bandejas de las manos. No tienes elección. Sabes que lo está haciendo a propósito, para que descanses un rato. Así que suspiras y asientes con la cabeza, resignado, mientras él sonríe y murmura un ''buen chico''.  
Lilly es la pequeña de la familia. El ojito derecho de todo el mundo. A pesar de que siempre esté de aquí para allá, preguntando y distrayendo a los clientes.  
Sonríes un poco. Siempre te han dicho que es la que más se parece a ti cuando eras pequeño: inquieta, sonriente y adorable.  
Inicias tu búsqueda por la planta de arriba, buscando en vuestras habitaciones. Continúas por el comedor principal de la posada, que en ese momento está más o menos llena.  
Los pasillos, la recepción, la cocina, el jardín, el establo… ¿Dónde se había metido?  
Estás por empezar de cero de nuevo cuando adviertes una pequeña figura bajo la estructura del pajar, una estructura rectangular, no muy grande, con tejadillo y que está elevado sobre cuatro postes en cada esquina, con un pequeño paso por debajo.  
-¿Lilly?-te asomas al paso, buscando a tu hermana pequeña con la mirada.  
Y, efectivamente, la encuentras. Pero no está sola. Está hablando con un hombre adulto, de cabeza rapada y un aspecto para nada fiable.  
-Perdone, ¿puedo ayudarle?-preguntas cortésmente, apresurándote a coger a Lilly en brazos y mirando al hombre, medio desafiante. No te gusta un pelo ese hombre. Te da… mala espina.  
El susodicho sonríe, mostrando orgulloso una dentadura amarilla y desigual, en la cual destaca un colmillo de oro.  
-Oh, no. Solo estaba tomando un poco el aire cuando vi a esta preciosa niña sola y creí que a lo mejor se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda. Pero ahora ya me quedo más tranquilo.  
Vuelve esbozar una escalofriante sonrisa y se va. Lo sigues con la mirada unos segundos y después la diriges a Lilly, que te observa con ojos inocentes, intentando asi que no le caiga una bronca por escaparse y hablar con desconocidos. Y funciona.  
-Ay, Lilly, ¿dónde te habías metido?-tu madre sale de la cocina con expresión enfadada, que en seguida dulcifica. No se le da a tu madre muy bien eso de enfadarse… Te sonríe y te da un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla como forma de darte las gracias y después se lleva a Lilly dentro.  
Y ahora tú no tienes nada que hacer.  
Claire está en la barra, charlando con una amiga, ya que no hay mucho trabajo en aquel momento; tu madre está preparando la comida que se va a servir de cenar; tu padre está en la recepción, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico; tus dos hermanos, Alan y David, de diez y doce años respectivamente, están jugando en el establo con vuestro perro, y Lilly está entretenida hablando con su osito de peluche.  
Suspiras y te pasas la mano por los ojos. Estás cansado. Quieres dormir un rato. Pero no puedes. No puedes porque cada jodida vez que cierras los ojos ves a Dougie en la oscuridad de tus párpados. Lo ves y eso te recuerda que ya no lo tienes. Que ya no es tuyo. Aunque tú sigas siendo de él… Es una injusticia.  
Te diriges a la planta de arriba, dispuesto a volver a encerrarte en tu habitación para compadecerte penosamente de ti mismo, pero alguien baja en ese momento las escaleras a toda carrera y no te ve. Y choca contra ti. Os precipitáis hacia abajo, pero consigues aferrarte a la barandilla en el último momento.  
-¿No puedes mirar por dónde vas?-te frotas el brazo, enfadado y dolorido, porque te ha dado un tirón al tener que soportar tu peso y el de Me-está-persiguiendo-el-demonio-y-por-eso-no-miro-por-dónde-voy-y-me-llevo-a-gente-por-delante.  
-Perdona, yo no…  
Alzáis la vista en el mismo momento, aunque no hacen falta ojos para saber a quién pertenece cada voz. No… Aquello no puede ser posible… Tienes que estar soñando, porque aquello es demasiado cruel para ser verdad…  
-Dougie…  
-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-pregunta con voz temblorosa, después de pegar un salto hacía atrás (alejándose dolorosamente de ti).  
Está pálido, muy pálido, más de lo normal. Y también adviertes que está más delgado. Oscuras ojeras nacen debajo de sus ojos, que lucen de un azul grisáceo algo apagado. Y también está el morado de la cara. Tiene un color medio púpura claro, pero se sigue viendo.  
Tragas saliva. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer justo cuando empezabas a fingir correctamente que tu vida se estaba recuperando? ¿Justo cuando estabas consiguiéndote convencer a ti mismo de que no le echabas de menos?  
-_Vivo_ aquí.-remarcas, con un poco de hostilidad inconsciente en la voz.  
Se pone más pálido. Parece que en cualquier momento se va a romper. Así que igual de inconscientemente estiras la mano para posarla en su brazo. Fallo…  
Pega un bote hacia atrás, tropezándose con los escalones y perdiendo el equilibrio. Estiras los brazos para cogerlo, y lo agarras de los antebrazos, tirando de él hacia ti.  
De nuevo silencio. Tiembla. Si aquello es un sueño, decides que no quieres despertar. No ahora que Dougie vuelve a estar entre tus brazos. Tan cerca…  
Quieres decir tantas cosas que no te sale ninguna, y lo único que puedes es seguir apretando los brazos de Dougie, sin llegar a abrazarlo, pero manteniéndolo cerca de ti.  
-Te he echado de menos…-logras articular, tras un rato en silencio.  
Él despega los ojos del suelo y los dirige a los tuyos. Parece que va a decir algo que arregle todo, un ''yo también'', alguna palabra que haga que todo volviese a ser como un par de semanas antes, un ''te perdono''. Pero acaba negando con la cabeza y volviendo a bajar la mirada.  
-Suéltame, por favor, Danny…  
Se te cae el alma a los pies. Y haces lo mejor que se te ocurre en aquellos momentos: rogar.  
-Por favor, por favor, Dougie, dame una segunda oportunidad. Déjame decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Te he echado mucho de menos, Dougie… Por favor…-sin soltarle los brazos, te dejas caer de rodillas en el escalón de debajo del suyo, clavando unos esperanzados y suplicantes ojos en los suyos.-Una segunda oportunidad. Solo te pido eso. Si no te convenzo, te prometo, te juro que no volveré a intentarlo. Por favor…  
Duda. Se muerde el labio inferior indeciso. Tú aprietas tus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. Parece que va a ceder. O a lo mejor es que tú quieres ver que va a ceder. Tu corazón está corriendo una carrera casi a contrarreloj contra tu pecho, latiendo muy deprisa y muy fuerte.  
Solo un sí. Solo pides un sí…  
-¡Danny! ¿Puedes sustituirme en la barra? ¡Me marcho con Marion al mercado antes de que anochezca!-la voz de Claire llega desde el piso de abajo justo cuando Dougie abre la boca.  
Mierda. A eso se le llama oportunidad y lo demás son tonterías. Resistes la tentación de darte de cabezazos contra el suelo.  
Miras a Dougie implorante para que te dé al menos una rápida respuesta. Niega.  
-Danny, esto tendríamos que hablarlo con más detenimiento… No me puedes pedir que…  
-Esta noche. Cuando se apaguen las luces. En un lateral del jardín, hay un pequeño pajar. Allí podemos hablar con detenimiento, como tú dices. Por favor, Dougie…  
Sus dos iris se clavan en los tuyos. De nuevo, azul contra azul. Te muerdes el labio, esperando una respuesta, mientras la voz de tu hermana te exige una contestación a ti.  
Sientes la sinfonía de los latidos de tu corazón ir en _crecendo_. Solo un sí… Solo quieres una segunda oportunidad… Solo un sí…

...

No va a venir.  
Es un hecho. No va a venir. Aunque te dio un poco convencido sí en la escalera. Aunque parecía dispuesto al menos a que le intentases convencer.  
No va a venir.  
Pegas una patada a un montón de brozas con la puntera del pie, mientras chasqueas la lengua. Eres un idiota. Por pensar que te iba a dar una segunda oportunidad. ¿Idiota? No, lo siguiente…  
Porque no va a venir.  
Te acercas a recoger el farolillo, que trajiste para no estar a oscuras, del pequeño ventanuco que tiene el pajar, pero escuchas un ruidito fuera del pajar.  
Te das la vuelta, pensando que es Dougie. Pero no. Nadie aparece por la puerta. Maldices.  
Agarras de mala manera el farolillo y de dos zancadas llegas a la puerta. Vas a abrirla pero no hace falta, porque se viene hacia ti. Abres los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. Después razonas y te das cuenta de que ha sido Dougie el que la ha abierto desde fuera.  
Reprimes un suspiro de alivio. I  
-Creí que no vendrías…-comentas, retrocediendo y dejando la lamparilla en la ventana de nuevo.  
-¿Y por qué no debería de venir? Te dije que lo haría. _Yo_ cumplo lo que digo…-dice, remarcando el 'yo'. Genial. No empezamos con buen pie…  
Respiras hondo e intentas sonar conciliador. No sabes si entrar directamente al tema o dar un rodeo.  
-Eh… bueno… ¿y qué te trae por aquí?-titubeas. Mejor explorar el terreno primero.  
Dougie mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en su cara esa expresión indiferente y aburrida que tan bien sabe fingir. Porque está fingiendo… ¿no?  
-No creo que te interese.-dice, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada hacia una pared, como si los clavos de las tablas fueran mucho más intrigantes que tú.  
Paciencia.  
-Si te he preguntado, es que me interesa.  
Parece que vacila. Vuelve a encogerse de hombros y saca una mano del bolsillo para mirarse las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.  
-Estoy buscando un pozo.  
-¿Un pozo?  
-Sí, un pozo.  
-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Un pozo es la razón por la que estés tan lejos de casa?-se encoge un poco, incómodo. Entrecierras los ojos.-Saben a dónde has ido, ¿verdad? Lo saben tus padres… Tom, Harry… alguien… ¿no?  
No contesta.  
-Joder.-sueltas, pasándote la mano por el pelo. Empiezas a caminar, incapaz de estar quieto.  
Suavidad. No quieres que se vaya por ser demasiado brusco. Pero sacarle cuatro palabras seguidas que no vayan con dobles afilados significados es difícil…  
Así que respiras hondo un par de veces. Si los rodeos no valen, iras directo al grano. Frenas en seco, algo más cerca de él (aunque no lo _suficiente_ cerca para ti) y diriges tus ojos a los suyos.  
-Mira, Dougie, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Siento no haberte dicho que… que no te creí con lo de los fantasmas. Siento haberte hecho daño. Nunca, jamás fue mi intención causarte dolor. Dougie, te he echado mucho de menos. Me he pasado los días pensando en ti; cuando me iba a dormir, mi último pensamiento era para ti y cuando me despertaba creía por unos segundos que estarías a mi lado porque en mis sueños todavía no la había cagado. Luego me daba cuenta de que no, que no estabas ahí, y dolía. Sigue doliendo. No sabes cuanto. Me preguntaba dónde estabas, qué estarías haciendo, con quién estarías… Si me _echabas de menos_ también. Y al pensar que a lo mejor no, que era posible que de verdad me odiases tanto o que no pensases ni siquiera en mí… Me desgarraba por dentro. Tanto que quería morirme. Y justo cuando creía que se había acabo para siempre, vas y reapareces. Como un milagro pero a la vez una maldición. Y, joder, soy idiota, lo sé. Pero sería muy gilipollas sino intento recuperarte. Más hundido no puedo estar. Se podría decir… que el no ya lo tengo. Quiero luchar por el sí. Luchar por ti… -coges aire después de soltar todo sin respirar. Temes haberlo dicho tan rápido que no te hay entendido y que tengas que volver a repetirlo. Aunque vuelves a aguantar la respiración mientras esperas una contestación por su parte.  
Se muerde el labio (ya has conseguido algo, has conseguido arañar al menos un poco su máscara de indiferencia) y aparta la mirada de la tuya, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo. Se estremece casi imperceptiblemente y parece dudar. Que se lo piensa. Como el día del acantilado.  
Como no quieres estropearlo de nuevo, te mantienes en silencio, por muchas ganas que tengas de gritar.  
Finalmente, Dougie vuelve a mirarte. No eres capaz de discernir nada de su expresión. Tragas saliva y, con ella, tratas de tragar también esas ganas de gritar que van incrementándose más y más con cada segundo en silencio.  
-Y si… ¿y si te dijese que no? Que no quiero perdonarte. Que me has traicionado de tal manera que no soy capaz de perdonarte. ¿Eh? Dime, ¿qué harías?  
Hundes los hombros y después te frotas con los dedos los ojos, desesperado. Esperas que no sea un preludio de la respuesta final. Porque si lo es…  
-No podría soportarlo. Todo perdería sentido.-vuelves a pasarte la mano por el pelo, notando como los rizos se intentan enroscar en tus dedos. Pones una mueca de resignación.-Pero… pero supongo que si es lo que tú quieres, lo que quieres _de verdad_… No puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado si tú no quieres…  
Aparta la mirada, con una expresión… ¿dolida? Parpadeas, creyendo haberla imaginado, porque ha sido solo un segundo…  
Sin embargo, esa posible ilusión te hace darte cuenta de que no has dado la respuesta correcta. Cosa que se confirma con el…  
-Me lo imaginaba…  
… de Dougie, que da un paso hacia atrás. Te apresuras a retenerle, cogiéndole del brazo, antes de que salga corriendo. Intenta zafarse, pero tú aprietas más.  
-Suéltame.  
-No quiero. No pienso dejar que te vayas así como así.  
Te mira con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Haré lo que me dé la gana.-sisea, amenazante. No apartas la mirada.  
-Aquí no eres el señor de la casa, déjame que te lo diga. Aquí estamos en el mismo peldaño. Somos iguales.  
-Tú y yo nunca seremos iguales. Nunca lo hemos sido.-escupe, poniendo una mueca de desprecio tal que sientes como se te encoge algo dentro. Duele. Duele mucho. Que te recuerde que vivís en dos mundos completamente paralelos. Que tú siempre estarás por debajo de él. Que por sus venas corre sangre noble y por las tuyas… la de un simple campesino. Te hace sentir como si no lo merecieras. Como si él te hiciera un favor estando contigo.  
Parpadeas fuerte para evitar que se te empañe la mirada y respiras hondo. Después sueltas bruscamente el brazo de Dougie y retrocedes, levantando las palmas de las manos.  
-Está bien. Lárgate. Vete. Huye como haces siempre de todo…-aprietas los puños con fuerza a ambos lados de tu cadera.-Pero si te vas, no vuelvas nunca más.  
Parece que ahora es a él al que le duelen tus palabras, pero como tú, decide que el orgullo es más importante que el intento de arreglar lo vuestro.  
-Muy bien. No te preocupes, que no volveré. Y no estoy huyendo.  
-No, apenas. Tienes miedo de mí y de lo que sientes y eres tan… tan finolis que no puedes rebajarte si quiera a hablarme de igual a igual. Y como no sabes qué hacer huyes. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me arrastre de rodillas ante ti suplicándote perdón? ¿Qué bese el suelo que pisas? Pues no quiero. No quiero porque, ¿sabes una cosa? Yo no fui el único que la jodió. ¿Crees que era fácil tratar contigo, con tus continuos cambios de humor? ¿Qué era fácil tener que cuidar cada palabra, cada gesto, para que no te enfadases e intentases matarte a ti mismo o a los demás? Tú también tienes parte de la culpa.  
El tono de vuestras palabras ha ido subiendo progresivamente, tanto que casi os estáis gritando. Solo el miedo a que os oigan os frena un poco.  
Aunque parece que no va a ser razón suficiente…  
-¿¡Qué yo qué?!-Dougie se acerca a ti, furibundo. Te estiras, haciendo notar la clara diferencia de altura. Sus mejillas se colorean de ligera humillación. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente…  
-Vaya, ahora resulta que estás sordo, además de estar loco…-en ese momento no piensas lo que dices. Ninguno de los dos lo hace. Y, a pesar de saberlo, las palabras no hacen menos daño.  
Dougie se pone pálido y crees que se va a desmayar. Nada más lejos de la realidad.  
No ves venir su puño hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para esquivarlo. Impacta dolorosamente contra tu mandíbula, haciéndote trastabillar hacia un lado. No sabes si estás más dolorido que sorprendido. Aunque no te da tiempo a decidirte, porque él se lanza a por ti. Caéis al suelo, hechos un amasijo de piernas y brazos. No quieres pegar a Dougie. Pero no te está dejando casi opción. Sueltas un grito cuando te muerde la mano con la que estabas intentando quitártelo de encima. Forcejeáis, él intentando golpearte y tú intentando sujetarle.  
No quieres hacerlo, pero lo acabas haciendo. Le lanzas un puñetazo, que acaba estrellándose contra su cara, haciendo que se desplome hacia un lado, aturdido. Y tú coges aire, agradecido por el respiro. Aunque no dura mucho, lo justo para ver que Dougie se pone a gatear hacia el farolillo. Está tan fuera de sí que temes que intente matarte con él. Así que te incorporas de golpe y lo coges del tobillo (que es lo que te queda más cerca), arrastrándolo hacia ti de nuevo y alejándolo del ventanuco. Y después te tiras encima de él, haciendo que no se pueda mover. Luchas por cogerle los brazos y, tras varios codazos y un par de tortazos de refilón, consigues inmovilizárselos en la espalda.  
Se retuerce, intentando quitarte de encima, pero tú eres más fuerte que él. Después de un rato, deja de intentar zafarse de ti y se limita a darse pequeños cabezazos contra el suelo. Suelta pequeños ruiditos, a medio camino entre sollozos y jadeos. Y termina por echarse a llorar.  
Se te encoge el corazón. No deberías haber dicho aquello. Aunque él no estuviera por la labor y te hubiera dicho cosas horribles. Joder. Nunca te creíste capaz de hacer tanto daño en tan poco tiempo, de ser tan… cruel.  
-Voy a soltarte, ¿vale?-dices, con el tono más suave que puedes poner.  
Dejas de sujetar sus muñecas contra su espalda y después te quitas de encima de él con delicadeza.  
Al principio no se mueve, pero termina por ponerse de rodillas y después se sienta. No te mira ni una sola vez. Se frota los ojos con las manos, intentando frenar las lágrimas, aunque solo consigue ponerse más nervioso y llorar más.  
Joder.  
-Eh… eh, venga, no llores, por favor.-quieres abrazarle, pero no sabes si te va a dejar. Tienes miedo a acercarte demasiado y que se vuelva a poner agresivo… Pero no puedes dejarle así…  
Le tocas el hombro, vacilante. Nada. Pasas la mano por su espalda hasta llegar al otro hombro y lo atraes suavemente hacia a ti, hasta que su cabeza queda apoyada en tu pecho. Lo abrazas.  
-Por favor. No llores. No quería decir eso. Lo siento. Joder… Venga, por favor. Yo…-por mucho que te deshagas en disculpas y súplicas, no para de llorar. En tus propios ojos se empiezan a acumular lágrimas. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? ¿Por qué justo cuando tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, metes la pata de tal manera? Solo quieres hacer las cosas bien… Y, casi sin querer, dejas escapar lo último que te queda por decir, lo más difícil de reconocer, lo único que puede redimirte.-Por favor, Dougie. No quiero perderte… Te quiero…  
Y como si fuesen las palabras mágicas, deja de llorar. Y se separa de ti para mirarte con los ojos rojos muy abiertos, incrédulo.  
-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunta, con un susurro.  
Y tú notas como las mejillas se vuelven de color burdeos. Pero no desvías la mirada. Quieres que vea que lo dices en serio. Y que no te avergüenzas de ello.  
-Que… que te quiero.  
Simple. Breve.  
Él termina soltando un suspiro, secándose las mejillas con el dorso de las manos. Tras unos minutos en silencio vuelve a hablar.  
-Si… si te doy…-frunce el ceño.-si nos doy una segunda oportunidad… Tienes que decirme hasta cuando.  
No entiendes.  
-¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuándo qué?  
-Hasta cuando vas a estar a mi lado. Sé que no puedo pedirte un para siempre, ya que ni siquiera yo me aguanto a veces...soy difícil, como tú has dicho. ¿Cómo voy a pedirte que lo hagas tú...? Así que no me lo digas, no me digas un para siempre. Pero necesito saberlo. Saberlo de verdad. Cuanto tiempo permanecerás a mí lado. Me gustaría decirte que si solo me quieres para pasar esta noche o para pasar unos días, que entonces no quiero empezar nada contigo. Pero no puedo. Porque pasar un solo minuto contigo me hace más feliz de lo que puedo llegar a ser en toda mi vida. Y, sin embargo, quiero saber cuánto tiempo estás dispuesto a estar a mi lado. Necesito saberlo. ¿Hasta cuándo durará esto? ¿Cuándo te cansarás de mí? ¿Cuándo te tendré que dejarte marchar? ¿Cuándo… ese 'te quiero' dejará de ser solo dos simples y vacías palabras?  
Parpadeas otra vez. Deberías pensar lo que dices, pero decides que por esta vez hable solo y exclusivamente tu corazón.  
-Yo... Iba a decir que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero creo que no vas a aceptar esa respuesta... Te podría decir que nunca me voy a cansar de ti. Pero parece que quieres una respuesta concreta. Pues muy bien. Te lo diré; te diré lo que quieres saber: cuando el infierno se congele. Entonces. Solo entonces dejaré de quererte…  
Como acompañando tus palabras, has cogido su mano y te la has llevado a los labios. Besas el dorso de sus dedos y después le miras. Te hipnotizan las sombras que se forman en los ángulos de su cara debido a la luz anaranjada del farolillo. Sus pestañas tiemblan y una lágrima vuelve a salir de sus ojos, descendiendo por su mejilla lentamente. Te apresuras a atraparla con un dedo.  
Dougie abre la boca para decir algo, pero no le salen las palabras. Y tú terminas por facilitarle las cosas.  
Te inclinas hasta que juntas tus labios con los suyos. El corazón te revolotea en el pecho cuando te corresponde, rodeando tu cuello con los brazos y enredando los dedos en tu pelo. Por tu parte, acaricias su mejilla y lo atraes más hacia ti.  
Necesitas tenerlo. Y ser suyo. Lo has echado tanto de menos…  
Quizás por eso el primer beso de reconciliación se va volviendo más y más apasionado y salvaje, como si hubierais estado toda una vida sin el otro, como si estuvierais hambrientos. Y por eso estás tan deseoso de volver a acariciarle y de recorrer cada ínfimo milímetro de su piel que decides que es más fácil reventar los botones de su camisa que intentar desabrocharlos. Vuestras bocas luchan entre sí por colonizar el mayor espacio posible, juegan al escondite para después volver a atacarse.  
Y la ropa empieza a cubrir el suelo y vuestras respiraciones a hacerse cada vez más rápidas y sonoras.  
Y tan concentrados estáis en hacer que el otro se estremezca, en saciar vuestras ganas del otro, que no advertís los dos ojos que espían desde el ventanuco en la oscuridad.  
Ajenos a todo, es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente, como si fuera la última vez… Ojala hubieseis sabido que era muy probable que, efectivamente, aquella fuera la mejor y última vez…

* * *

**_Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me he redimido por lo del capítulo anterior o no? xDD Se agradecen los comentarios :3_**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Bueno, pues aquí tenemos el penúltimo capítulo :D **  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO IX_  
Miras por el pequeño ventanuco. Los colores medio rojizos que está adoptando el cielo y la luminosidad que empieza a teñir el azul oscuro del firmamento te confirman que está amaneciendo. Y eso quiere decir que en menos de una hora tu familia se despertará para empezar a trabajar cuanto antes. Y, por lo consiguiente, significa que deberías estar en tu habitación cuando te vayan a llamar.  
Bajas la mirada y te encuentras con un profundamente dormido Dougie. Parece que siente tu mirada sobre él, porque frunce un poco el ceño y se remueve para pegarse más a ti. No puedes evitar que una sonrisilla traicionera se dibuje en tus labios. Deberías haberlo supuesto: es completamente adorable cuando duerme. Tanto que podrías pasarte horas y horas observándole… bueno, nada más lejos de la realidad, es lo que has hecho. Desde que os distéis un respiro y os separasteis, desde que él te miro con los ojos empañados de un montón de sentimientos y emociones diferentes, desde que suspiró y esbozó media sonrisa, se acurrucó contra ti y se durmió. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde eso? No tienes ni idea; bien podían ser minutos, horas, días o siglos. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco importa demasiado.  
Te da pena despertarlo. Porque tienes miedo de que se rompa la magia, de que decida que quiere seguir sin ti, en cuanto abra los ojos.  
Mientras sigues reflexionando, deslizas tus dedos por su cuello, bajando por el hombro y después te entretienes siguiendo el contorno de su omóplato con las yemas. Apenas le rozas, pero debes de hacerle coquillas porque se vuelve a remover y suelta un pequeño gruñido, molesto. Aunque no abre los ojos. Te muerdes el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Si tienes que despertarlo, que sea de la mejor manera posible. Así que bajas la cabeza y le plantas un beso en los labios. Y luego otro más profundo. Y otro. Y después te separas de él, sin borrar esa perpetua sonrisa enorme tuya. Efectivamente, Dougie ha abierto los ojos. Y te mira con una expresión algo adormilada, los labios todavía entreabiertos. Pestañea.  
-Buenos días, enano.-bromeas, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Frunce el ceño y medio repta hasta quedarse completamente pegado a ti, sus brazos rodeando tu pecho y su cabeza debajo de tu barbilla.  
-Buenos días, paleto.-musita, con voz todavía dormida. Aunque no te queda su cara dentro de tu visión, notas como esboza una sonrisa.- Umm, me encanta que me despiertes así… Ojalá pudiese ser así para siempre…  
Ahora eres tú el que frunce el ceño. Inclinas la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en los mechones rubios y completamente despeinados de Dougie.  
-¿Y por qué no debería ser así para siempre? Ya sabes, hasta que el infierno se congele…-musitas, estrechando el abrazo en torno a él.  
Se apreta más contra ti.  
-Sí… hasta que el infierno se congele…-y te da un beso en el pecho, para después volver a apoyar la mejilla en él.  
Os quedáis otro rato indefinido en silencio. Y te das cuenta de que la respiración de Dougie se está volviendo demasiado regular.  
-Eh, eh, no te me duermas otra vez, hombre.-sueltas una risita y lo coges por los hombros, zarandeándolo ligeramente.  
Gruñe. Lo zarandeas un poco más fuerte, riendo ante su cara de niño gruñón. Finalmente, se pone bocarriba y se tapa los ojos con el brazo.  
-Eres malo.  
Vuelves a reír.  
-No, no lo soy. Pero está amaneciendo. Sería mejor que nos fuésemos yendo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.-te incorporas un poco, apoyando el codo en el suelo mullido por la paja y después apoyando la cabeza en la mano. Empiezas a dibujar circulitos y líneas con el dedo índice en el abdomen de Dougie.  
Suspira.  
-¿Ves? A esto me refiero.-dice, con voz triste, sin apartar el brazo de la cara.-Nunca vamos a poder vivir tranquilos. Estar juntos. Juntos de verdad. Siempre vamos a tener que guardar apariencias, fingir que no sentimos lo que sentimos delante de los demás. Porque es inconcebible que dos hombres estén enamorados. Que se quieran. Que hagan… que hagan esto…-te parece que su cuerpo se convulsiona en un pequeño sollozo. Así que pasas a acariciarle con la mano, suavemente, desde un costado a otro, subiendo desde el ombligo hasta el pecho. Luego depositas un delicado beso en su hombro.  
-Podemos fugarnos.  
Dougie aparta el brazo de la cara y te mira sorprendido.  
-¿Qué?  
Arrugas un poco el entrecejo.  
-Que podríamos fugarnos. Tú y yo. Solos.  
-¿Y a dónde iríamos?  
Te encoges de hombros. Vas a sonar muy empalagoso, pero te da igual.  
-El lugar no importa. Da igual donde con tal de que siempre sea contigo. Siempre y únicamente contigo…  
Traga saliva y te mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Después te da un mamporro en la cabeza.  
-¡Au! ¿Y eso a qué narices ha venido?  
-Eso por decir cosas tan bonitas. Joder, me haces llorar. Y parezco una niña si lloro. Ya ejerzo demasiado el papel de mujer en esta relación. ¿No puedes decir cosas vulgares y brutas como debieras?  
Y en verdad sus ojos se han empañado de lágrimas. Empiezas a reírte escandalosamente. Y te colocas medio encima de él, vuestras caras a escasa distancia. Subes la mano que le acaricia por el cuello, recorres la línea de su mandíbula, dibujas el perfil de su mejilla, pasando la yema de los dedos por sus rubias pestañas y después desviándote por su sien hasta su pelo, en el cual enredas los dedos.  
-Ay, mi princesita rubia y sensible…-te lanza una mirada asesina que solo provoca que te rías más. Rozas tu nariz con la suya, mientras que sigues peinándole con los dedos. Después vas dándole pequeños y rápidos besos en los labios. Él intenta atrapar los tuyos en cada beso, pero tú eres más veloz y no le das tiempo suficiente. Se molesta y lo intenta con más ahínco, pero tú te lo estás pasando en grande haciéndole de rabiar. Os empezáis a reír en bajito, jugando a ese improvisado pilla-pilla de besos.  
Te estás riendo tanto que te despistas y, tras darle un nuevo beso en la comisura de los labios, Dougie consigue atrapar tu labio inferior entre sus dientes, para después tirar de él hasta que vuestras bocas chocan. Te besa rápidamente, pero no es para nada como los castos besos que tú le estabas dando.  
-¡Ja!-suelta tras el beso, mirándote triunfal.  
Finges estar dolido y te pasas la lengua por el labio que logró capturar.  
-Casi me arrancas el labio. Salvaje, qué eres un salvaje.  
Abre mucho los ojos, así que aprovechas para sumergirte en esos dos mares medio grisáceos.  
-¿Salvaje? ¿Yo? Perdona, pero yo no rompo camisas… Yo utilizo los botones.  
-Uy, y yo. Otra cosa es que los utilice bien, pero utilizar los utilizo…-ríes y él te acompaña. La verdad es que lo de la camisa fue gracioso. Los botones debieron saltar por todo el pajar. Te remueves, colocándote un poco más encima de él. Dibujas en tus labios una traviesa sonrisa y acaricias con el pulgar su frente, mientras el resto de tus dedos siguen jugueteando con su pelo. –Primero me dices que soy demasiado romántico, luego me llamas salvaje…  
-Tú me lo llamaste a mí primero…  
-… decídete, Dougie. Qué Danny te gusta más, ¿eh? El que dice te cosas bonitas y te trata como una princesita, que es suave y cariñoso…-mientras hablas, besas su cara dulcemente; tu mano acaricia con delicadeza su pelo, para después desentenderse y bajar hasta su pecho y abdomen y seguir con la tarea. Conduces tu boca hacia su cuello, deteniéndola donde late su pulso. Aprietas un poco hasta notarlo, acelerado, contra tus labios. -… O el que es travieso y pasional, que te hace estremecer de pies a cabeza sin que tengas opción de resistirte.-subes rápido hasta su oreja, cuyo perfil recorres de un aún más rápido lametón, atrapando después su lóbulo entre los dientes. Suelta un ahogado jadeo al notar la ligera succión que haces. Dejas su oreja para empezar a mordisquear su cuello.  
-Cre-creo que…-tartamudea, con la respiración agitada, subiendo las manos desde tus costados hasta tu espalda, abrazándote y juntándote más aún a él.-que me quedo con los dos…  
Dejas escapar una carcajada grave contra su piel, para luego volver a darle un beso en los labios y recostarte en su pecho.  
Ojalá todo se parase en aquel preciso momento. En ese momento en el que los demás no existen. Donde los problemas se han esfumado. Donde solo estáis tú y él. Él y tú.  
-Danny…-Dougie rompe el silencio con un vacilante susurro tras un periodo de tiempo indefinido.  
-¿Sí?-medio ronroneas, debido a las caricias de las manos Dougie en tu espalda.  
-Tengo que irme.  
Frunces un poco el ceño y abres del todo un ojo, ya que también los estabas casi cerrando. Luego te quejas de que él se quedaba dormido…  
-Umm… Sí, deberíamos irnos. Se nos está haciendo demasiado tarde…  
-No, Danny. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que _yo_ tengo que irme.  
Tu cuerpo por entero se tensa. ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?  
Te incorporas sobre los codos y lo miras fijamente. Su cara refleja una expresión a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la tristeza. Como no hablas ni tampoco dices nada (no porque no quieras, sino porque no _puedes_), él suspira y se escabulle de debajo tuyo, poniéndose en pie. Lo sigues con la mirada, atónito. Y no puedes evitar recorrer con ella todo su cuerpo. Te pasas la lengua por los labios, porque la boca se te ha quedado seca.  
-Ey, deja de mirarme así. Me siento como si fueras a pegarme un bocado en cualquier momento…-medio bromea, agachándose a recoger su desperdigada ropa.  
La parte racional de tu mente vuelve a conectar en algún momento después de que se haya enfundado los pantalones y se haya puesto la camisa. Por lo consiguiente, también reaccionas. Te levantas de un bote y te pones en frente suyo, para agarrarlo por los hombros. Suelta un respingo.  
-¿Cómo que _te_ vas? ¿Cómo que no _nos_ vamos?-haces hincapié en los pronombres. Él te mira y se muerde el labio, nervioso.  
-Pues eso… qué me voy… No porque quiera, ¿eh? Solo que… es mi obligación…  
No sabes si es que todavía estás demasiado dormido todavía y tu cerebro no trabaja a la suficiente velocidad, pero no te estás enterando.  
-¿Obligación? Dougie, ¿de qué coño estás hablando? No entiendo…  
Baja la mirada, con algo parecido al dolor en ella.  
-Aunque te lo contara… no lo entenderías. Nunca lo harías… Nunca lo has hecho…  
Dejas escapar un suspiro, parecido al que soltarías si te acabara de pegar un puñetazo en el estómago. Todo era perfecto. Todo era perfecto hasta que aparecía el jodido tema de los fantasmas.  
Le sueltas y te pasas una mano por el pelo. Dudas. Notas la mirada azulada de Dougie clavada en ti. Esperando. Esperanzado…  
Cierras los ojos fuertemente. Tienes que intentarlo. No puedes perderle otra vez por lo mismo. No puedes tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. No. Tiene que haber una solución.  
Levantas los párpados y dejas escapar el aire de tus pulmones lentamente.  
-Bien, puedes intentar hacer que lo entienda. Sabes que soy bastante tonto, pero si tienes paciencia…-esbozas una sonrisa. Te la devuelve fugazmente tras unos segundos, y después se adelanta para abrazarte.  
-Me expreso mejor si no te tengo que mirar a la cara pero noto que estás cerca…-se excusa, como si fuese un problema que te abrazase. Apoya su mejilla en tu hombro, con la cara hacia tu cuello. Suspira también y empieza a hablar muy bajito, tras otros segundos de vacile.-Hay un hombre… un hombre muerto… que quiere que le ayude. Murió ahogado en un pozo y quiere que lo saque de allí. Primero me dijo que era porque su familia creía que la había abandonado y quería que les contase lo que había pasado de vedad. Pero después decía que tenía un asunto que cumplir, que tenía que evitar que otra persona llegase hasta él o no sé qué lío. Danny, yo no quiero ayudar a los fantasmas, por mucho que me lo pidan. Algunos se olvidan al poco de mí. Con esos no pasa nada. No sé si ya te lo expliqué, pero… hay otros que se empeñan. Y… ellos… son capaces de… bueno… -notas como pestañea con rapidez. Le abrazas más fuerte y le susurras al oído.  
-¿Fue… fue ese hombre el que te pegó? ¿Eh, Dougie? ¿El que te hizo esto en la cara?-preguntas intentando mostrarte comprensivo, pasando dulcemente la yema del dedo por el lateral de su cara que todavía tiene un ligero color amarillo. Casi no se nota ya, pero sigue estando ahí. Dougie asiente, mientras intenta contener el llanto.  
-Yo le dije que no, ¿sabes? Le dije que no iba a ayudarle. Intenté ser valiente por una vez en la vida y le planté cara, le dije que se fuera, que yo era el que mandaba allí y él no tenía derecho a darme órdenes. Pero no funcionó, Danny. Solo hice que enfurecerlo más. Y me pegó. Me dio una bofetada tras otra. Pero lo peor… es que se metió en mi cabeza. Me hizo sentir lo que él sintió cuando se ahogó. Una y otra vez. Creí que podría aguantar, porque tú estabas a mi lado. Pero después todo se fue a pique. Tú te fuiste. Y ya no tenía nada a lo que agarrarme…-contiene a duras penas un sollozo.- Y, ya ves, me he escapado de casa, nadie sabe adónde he ido ni porqué; ando en busca de un maldito pozo que ni siquiera sé si existe, aterrorizado de que en cualquier momento el hombre venga y quiera algo más de mí, algo que no le voy a poder dar, y que me haga daño, más daño del que pueden hacer unos simples golpes… Tengo miedo… pero ahora es demasiado tarde para volver. Por eso tengo que irme. Porque tengo que buscar el pozo donde cayó ese hombre y sacar su cuerpo de allí para que me deje en paz de una vez por todas…-acaba de hablar y coge aire. Está temblando como una hoja. Y tú solo sientes que puedes abrazarle. Y te duele. Te duele que Dougie sufra de esa manera. Porque está asustado, asustado de verdad. Tanto que te llegas a replantear la posibilidad de que sea verdad. De que en serio _vea fantasmas_. Y entonces algo, una idea, se ilumina en tu cabeza.  
-Dougie, esto todo no resuelve mi pregunta inicial.-le murmuras al oído. Antes de que replique, sigues hablando. Y antes de que la parte racional de tu cerebro se abra paso a codazos sobre la sentimental.-No resuelve mi pregunta porque no entiendo porque tienes que ir tú solo.  
Dougie se separa de ti y te mira; ahora el que no comprende es él.  
-Dougie, déjame ir contigo a buscar ese pozo. Déjame ir y así me convencerás. Si de verdad hay un cuerpo dentro del pozo, te juro que jamás volveré a dudar de ti. Que te creeré en lo de los fantasmas. Y te pediré perdón. Y te recompensaré…  
Suelta una amarga carcajada con esa última frase, que en seguida transforma en una triste sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que ese perfecto plan tiene un pero?  
Te muerdes el labio. Cómo no, se ha dado cuenta…  
-Pero… Si no hay ningún cuerpo, tendrás que dejar que te ayude. Que te lleve a algún lugar donde…  
-No. No, Danny, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme. Mis padres me llevaron a curanderos, a médicos, a curas… y solo me hicieron daño. Joder, ¿sabes cuántos les dijeron que estaba poseído por el demonio? ¿Has estado alguna vez en un exorcismo? Bueno, pues te puedo asegurar que yo he sido el protagonista en unos cuantos… Y no es para nada agradable…-se estremece y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.  
Le acaricias la mejilla y niegas.  
-No. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. _Nadie_. Nos recorreremos el mundo entero si hace falta, pero si de verdad tienes un problema, hay que solucionarlo.-vacila, no quiere ceder; son demasiados los recuerdos dolorosos que le echan para atrás.-Dougie, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿vale? Esta vez será distinto porque yo estaré contigo…No dejaré que te hagan daño…-le das un beso en la frente.  
Y él acaba asintiendo y buscando refugio entre tus brazos.  
El canto del gallo rompe el momento, haciendo que ambos peguéis un bote del susto.  
-Mierda.-sueltas, cogiendo de la muñeca a Dougie y tirando de él hacia la puerta. Tus padres se despertarán en breves. Si es que no lo han hecho ya… Por un segundo, quieres que os descubran. Solo para saber qué es lo que pasaría…  
-Danny…  
No, no sabes si lo aceptarían. ¿Podrías soportar que te apartaran como si tuvieses la peste? ¿Te delatarían a las autoridades? Ya te estás viendo siendo perseguido por una horda de ciudadanos encolerizados con antorchas y horcas…  
-¡Danny!-Dougie tira de ti en sentido contrario justo cuando ibas a abrir la puerta.  
-¿Qué?-preguntas, medio asustado medio impaciente. Tarde, tarde, tarde…  
Él suelta una cantarina risa.  
-Ay, Danny, a mí no es que me importe… Pero creo que por tu bien y el de tu salud y dignidad deberías vestirte antes de salir fuera.

...

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué los ves, Dougie?  
Está nevando. Los caballos avanzan cansinamente por el caminito de tierra que conduce al único pozo que hay por ahí cerca. Habéis preguntado a un par de personas si sabían algo y… bueno, Dougie afirmaba que el fantasma le había dicho en una aparición a mitad de camino que estaban cerca.  
Tus padres opusieron un poco de resistencia en dejarte marchar, pero al final lograste convencerles. Eso sí, antes les tuviste que decir adónde ibas y con quién. Y jurar que tendrías cuidado.  
Miras a Dougie. Parece muy nervioso. Se recoloca la capucha de la capa una y otra vez, como si le molestara. Por unos segundos, te quedas hipnotizado observando los copos de nieve que se han quedado prendidos de sus pestañas. Qué afortunados…Tienes ganas de bajar del caballo, montarte en el suyo y abrazarle para tranquilizarlo. Pero no puedes. No, porque hay gente por el camino. Personas que os verían. Que os señalarían. Que os intentarían matar.  
Sí que es injusto. Si estás enamorado de una persona, ¿no debería dar igual si es mujer u hombre? Tú quieres a Dougie. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese amor un pecado?  
-Umm… La verdad es que sí.  
La respuesta te saca de tus lúgubres y filosóficos pensamientos. Haces que tu caballo gire un poco y se pegue un pelín más al de Dougie, para poder hablar con más o menos discreción.  
-Cuando era pequeño… Muy pequeño, ¿eh? Pues tendría como… ¿cinco años? ¿Seis? Me puse muy enfermo. Mucho. Casi no salgo adelante. Para algunos médicos de los que habían contratado mis padres, estuve realmente muerto. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, sobreviví. Un milagro. No es que recuerde mucho de mis primeros años de vida, pero… Creo que ese roce con la muerte fue lo que me hizo… ver las cosas que veo. Supongo que es algo hasta cierto punto lógico. Si una persona sobrepasa el umbral que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos pero logra volver, algo de esa conexión debe quedar… ¿no?  
Guardas silencio. Parece una explicación bastante… lógica. Aunque un poco desesperada.  
Estiras la mano como si quisieras colocar el estribo de tu pie, pero en el camino rozas la pierna de Dougie. Una pequeña muestra de afecto. Lo único que se os está permitido en público…  
Paráis a descansar a medio día y coméis en una pequeña taberna de un pueblo del itinerario. Después seguís vuestro camino. Por suerte, aunque nieva, no hace demasiado frío, así que igual llegáis incluso antes de lo que esperabais.  
Por el camino, habláis de multitud de cosas diferentes: de tus padres, de los suyos, de Tom y de Harry, de tus hermanos, del tiempo, del ajetreo que reinaba en esos días en Londres…  
-Creo… que es por aquí.-señala Dougie, inquieto, señalando un pequeño caminito que se desvía del principal, hundiéndose en las profundidades de un valle cubierto de árboles.  
Miras al cielo. Debe ser media tarde, así que sería mejor que os dierais un poco de prisa para que la noche no os pille todavía en aquel lóbrego lugar. Si os perdierais u os pasara algo… sería tan difícil que os encontrarán… Sacudes la cabeza, apartando de ella eso negativos pensamientos.  
El sendero se estrecha tanto que al final tenéis que dejar los caballos a mitad del camino (esperando que sigan ahí a la vuelta) y seguir avanzando a pie. Tan concentrados estáis en sortear árboles, ramas y piedras, de no resbalar en el helado y nevado suelo, que ni os percatáis de que resuenan unos pasos a vuestra espalda, unos pasos que no son para nada casualidad. A lo mejor si os hubierais percatado de que os seguían, todo habría sido distinto…  
-¡Mira, Danny!-Dougie tira de la manga de tu camisa, emocionado como un niño pequeño, señalando un punto a pocos metros.  
Ahí está, solitario en medio de un claro, al pie de un aún más solitario árbol. El pozo. No muy grande, de piedra, con un aspecto para nada fiable..  
Esquiváis velozmente un par de ramas y matojos más y llegáis a él. Dougie se asoma con miedo tras vacilar unos segundos. Tiembla.  
-No se ve nada, Danny… Está demasiado oscuro.  
Te acercas y miras a las profundidades del pozo. Y, efectivamente, está tan oscuro que no se ve ni el fondo.  
Miras alrededor hasta dar con una piedra más o menos grande. La coges y le quitas la nieve de encima. Después vuelves al borde.  
-Para saber la profundidad y eso.-explicas, cuando Dougie te mira confundido.  
Tiras la piedra a la boca del pozo. Resuena un _plof_ casi un segundo después.  
-Umm… parece que es bastante profundo…  
Silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atreve si quiera a respirar. ¿Y ahora? Observas a Dougie, que tiene la mirada clavada en el pozo. Tras Dios sabe cuánto, mueve las manos con parsimonia para desabrocharse la capa. Lo detienes.  
-¿Se puede saber qué vas a hacer?-preguntas, aunque sabes la respuesta. Por algo os habéis traído la cuerda más larga que habíais podido encontrar…  
-Te-tengo que bajar ahí…ahí abajo. Y sacar el… el… el cuerpo.-balbucea, y algo te dice que no es por el frío. Te muerdes el labio. Está aterrorizado. Y tú también. Miras el pozo. No te ofrece ninguna confianza. Por un momento, te imaginas que tiene vida propia. E imaginas que se traga a Dougie, que lo hace suyo para siempre. Y que no lo deja escapar nunca. Vuelves a dirigir tus ojos azules a Dougie, que se está peleando con el cordón de la capa. Y por fin te decides.  
Te medio arrancas tu propia capa y te quitas las botas a tirones. Después, sacas la cuerda del morral donde la traíais y te diriges al árbol, empezando a atar esta en su tronco.  
-Da-Danny, ¿qué demonios haces?  
-No pienso dejar que bajes ahí abajo, Dougie.-haces un par de nudos y tiras de la cuerda, comprobando su resistencia. Parece capaz de aguantar tu peso.-Bajo yo.  
-¡¿Qué?!-Dougie te mira, espantado. Pega un brinco y empieza a desatar la cuerda del árbol.-No, no, no. No vas a bajar. No te voy a dejar. Soy yo el que tiene que bajar. Es mi problema, yo bajo.  
Tú vuelves hacer lo que él deshace. Acabas por apartarle del árbol, cogiéndole por los hombros. Clavas tus ojos en sus pupilas, que se empiezan distorsionar debido a las lágrimas.  
-Dougie, te he dicho que no voy a dejarte bajar. Mírate; ¡estás temblando! ¿Crees que serias capaz de bajar y volver a subir estando tan nervioso y asustado? A mí me parece que no… Además, tú eres un enano enclenque que no podría ni subir la piedra que he tirado…-te obligas a esbozar una sonrisa y a fingir que no te importa, que tú no tienes miedo. Aunque quieras echar a correr en dirección contraria al pozo.-Así que no hay nada más que hablar. Tú quédate aquí, vigilando, esperándome. Y yo bajo. En menos de media hora todo estará arreglado. Te lo prometo.-coges su cara entre tus manos y besas dulcemente su frente. Después te giras hacia el pozo, cogiendo todo el aire que tus pulmones son capaces de retener. Tranquilidad. Solo es un pozo. Bajar, mirar y subir. Y listo.  
Dejas caer la cuerda por el borde del pozo. Tragas saliva y pasas una pierna, quedándote sentado a horcajadas sobre él.  
Pánico. Te está entrando un ataque de pánico. ¿Y si se rompe la cuerda y te quedas atrapado ahí abajo? ¿Y si resbalas y te abres la cabeza? ¿Morirás antes del golpe o ahogado? ¿Qué será peor? ¿Y si al ver que no subes Dougie baja a por ti? ¿Y si él también resbala?  
Niegas con la cabeza, esta vez más fuerte. No. Debes pensar en positivo. Nada va a salir mal. Y cuanto antes bajes, antes podrás volver a estar con Dougie. En tierra firme.  
Vas a pasar por fin la otra pierna, pero esta vez es él el que te detiene. Porque se medio lanza contra ti, te agarra de la pechera de la camisa y colisiona su boca contra la tuya. Besa tus labios con desesperación, como si quisiera que su forma quedase grabada para siempre en los suyos. Y tú haces lo mismo, memorizando de nuevo su ya de por sí sabido sabor. Pero no puedes evitar pensar que es un beso que puede significar una despedida. Un último beso.  
Cuando se separa, con la respiración agitada, deja reposar su frente en la tuya. Ves algo brillante bajar por su mejilla.  
-Eh, no llores, ¿vale?-haces un esfuerzo sobrehumano por cumplirlo tú también. Él suspira y haces que su aliento se entremezcle con el tuyo antes de separarlo con delicadeza y pasar tu pierna al otro lado del pozo; ahora están las dos colgando en el vacío. Reúnes todo el valor que tienes y el que no tienes también y te agarras con fuerza a la cuerda; te giras y buscas apoyo en las juntas de las piedras. Te vas a descolgar, pero vacilas y vuelves a mirar a Dougie, que te observa, reteniendo las lágrimas, a pocos metros.  
-Dougie…  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Puedes… puedes decirme otra vez eso que me dijiste la otra noche?  
Arruga la nariz un poco.  
-¿El qué?  
-Que… Que me quieres… Sí, estaba despierto… Y te oí… Pero, por favor, ¿me lo puedes volver a decir?  
Primero abre los ojos sorprendido, después se sonroja al percatarse de que le habías escuchado y por último dibuja una radiante sonrisa.  
-Te lo diré. Pero ahora no. Cuando subas. Cuando todo esto acabe. Te lo repetiré miles, millones de veces si quieres. Pero, antes, tienes que volver…  
Sonríes tú también. Te parece bien. No puede pasarte nada malo si Dougie tiene que decirte todavía aquello.  
-Bien. Entonces que no te quepa duda de que volveré. En menos de lo que tardas en pegarme por llamarte princesita.  
Grabas su imagen en tu memoria una vez más y, por fin, te descuelgas hacia las profundidades oscuras del pozo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, pues este es el último capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y comentado, en especial a cierta personita tocaya mía que ejerció, y espero que siga ejerciendo, de mi eficaz cerebro, ya que el mío propio a veces no rendía lo suficiente ^^ _**

**_¡Espero que os haya gustado! _**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO X_  
Joder, qué oscuro estaba aquello.  
Te dejas caer un poco más, aferrando la cuerda tan fuerte que casi se te clava en la piel. ¿Casi? No. _Se te clava_. Decides apretar un poco más el nudo en torno a tu cintura.  
-Danny, ¿vas bien?-la voz de Dougie te llega amortiguada por las paredes húmedas y resbaladizas del pozo.  
Metes los dedos en un huequecito de la pared y te secas el sudor de la frente con la manga. Respiras agitadamente, mitad por el esfuerzo de bajar mitad porque estás acojonado de miedo. Miras hacia arriba; ves la cabecita de Dougie asomado a la boca del pozo, recortada por la luz.  
-Sí, sí. Ya me queda poco…-buscas apoyo para el pie derecho en una piedra que sobresale un poco más. Sin embargo, cuando dejas caer tu peso en ella, se rompe. Y tú te quedas colgando por las manos, mareado por el tirón de la cuerda en tu estómago.  
-¡Danny! ¿¡Estás bien?!  
No contestas, intentado izarte. Cuando lo consigues y vuelves a tener un control más o menos razonable de la situación, sueltas un suspiro de alivio.  
-Sí, solo he resbalado.-terminas de bajar lentamente, hasta que notas el agua lamer tus pies. Dios, ¡qué fría está!  
Antes de que te lo puedas pensar mucho, te dejas caer, sumergiéndote hasta la mitad del pecho. No haces pie, por lo que agradeces esa vez que tu hermana te tiró al río con diez años para que aprendieses a nadar.  
Ahí abajo está todavía más oscuro. A pesar de que tus ojos ya se han adaptado a la oscuridad desde hace rato, ves (nunca mejor dicho) difícil encontrar algo.  
Extiendes los brazos. Tocas con la punta de los dedos la pared opuesta. Claustrofóbico. Aquel lugar es terriblemente claustrofóbico…  
-Dougie, no veo nada. No… no creo que aquí esté el cuerpo… -comentas, ligeramente decepcionado. Habías llegado a pensar que Dougie decía la verdad…  
Notas su desazón incluso a esa distancia.  
-N-no me digas eso, Danny… ¿No estará hundido? ¿O-o a lo mejor… no sé… quizás está… está…?-su voz se va apagando por momentos. Sientes una presión en el pecho.  
-Espera, voy a mirar a ver si está en el fondo, ¿vale?-dices, más para reconfortarle que porque creas que de verdad haya algún cadáver.  
Coges aire y te sumerges en las oscuras aguas, ayudándote de la pared. Vas bajando hasta que tus pies tocan algo, a un metro de la superficie. Crees que es el fondo. Pero no lo es. Para nada. Exploras con la mano el objeto que tienes debajo. Es liso y algo viscoso. Empiezas a perder el color debajo del agua cuando tocas algo que parece… que parece… un ojo…  
Pegas un grito mudo y sales escopetado hacía arriba. Toses fuertemente, porque te ha entrado agua en la boca. Joder. Joder, joder, joder. ¿Has tocado de verdad un ojo?  
Dougie te está hablando desde de arriba, pero no le oyes, demasiado paralizado por el miedo y por la sorpresa.  
Cuando consigues tranquilizarte un poco, vuelves a sumergirte. La cosa sigue allí. Tanteas. Y descubres horrorizado la forma de una nariz y de unos labios, después de un brazo. Humano. Todo humano. Tienes ganas de vomitar. Pero haces de tripas corazón y agarras con fuerza el tejido que recubre el cuerpo (lo que supones que es la camisa o chaqueta del muerto… porque está claro que es un cadáver humano) y lo arrastras hasta arriba.  
-Dougie. ¡Dougie!-gritas, con voz rasposa.- Oh, Dougie, perdóname… Yo… No… Demonios, tenía que haberte creído… Tenía que… -no te salen las palabras. Casi (solo casi) estás más conmocionado por el hecho de que Dougie decía la verdad que por tener un hombre muerto entre los brazos. Ve fantasmas.  
Entonces es cuando te das cuenta de la transcendencia de ese hecho. De todo lo que conlleva. Que los muertos sean capaces de establecer relación con los vivos… Es… No se te ocurre ninguna palabra para describirlo…  
Y también eres consciente entonces de todo lo que tuvo que sentir o siente Dougie. Vivir una vida donde el miedo es el que lleva el mando, donde no tienes nadie en el que apoyarte, nadie que te crea. Porque ¿quién iba a creer que un muchacho ve espíritus? Los que decían algo así eran quemados vivos antiguamente en la hoguera, acusados de herejía. Ahora se les encierra en cárceles de por vida o se les excluye de la sociedad, argumentado que están locos. Aunque una cosa puede llevar a la otra. ¿Cuántas veces se preguntaría Dougie si había cruzado la línea, si había llegado al límite? ¿Cuántas se cuestionaría su propia cordura? ¿Cuántas el dolor de ser diferente, de creer que se está loco, lo había llevado a intentar quitarse la vida?  
Sientes un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo. Y en tu mente se establece una única prioridad: ser tú el que le diese razones para vivir. Ser el que lograra hacer que el miedo desapareciese, ser el que le creyese. Su apoyo. Y hacerle disfrutar de todas las cosas que se había perdido. Enseñarle a vivir una vida. Una _de verdad_. Aunque tuvieses que quedarte despierto todas las noches a su lado. Aunque tuvieses que estar cada hora, cada minuto o cada segundo con él para que los fantasmas no se le acercasen. Serías su escudo. Su soporte. Serías, como había dicho él en aquel solitario cuarto de invitados, lo que él quisiese que fueras.  
Te cargas el cuerpo al hombro, atándolo por las piernas ligeramente a tu cintura y empiezas a escalar. Tienes los dedos doloridos por el frío y despellejados por las piedras, pero crees que le has pillado el truquillo y cada vez avanzas más rápido.  
Miras hacia arriba, quedan a penas unos metros, pero no ves la cabeza de Dougie asomada. Tienes un mal presentimiento, pero te obligas a tragarlo. Estará recogiendo tu ropa para llevártela nada más que salgas… O esperando para lanzarse sobre tus brazos… Sí, seguro que sí…  
Llegas al borde y lo primero que haces es deshacerte del hombre, empujándolo hasta que cae a tierra firme. Ya hay luz, pero no te has atrevido si quiera a echarle un vistazo. Porque sabes que si lo haces vomitarás.  
-Dougie, ¿se puede saber qué haces que no vienes a ay…?-te terminas de aupar, apoyando el abdomen en la pared del pozo, quedando a medio camino.  
Al principio, no entiendes lo qué ves. ¿Por qué hay un hombre sujetando a Dougie del cuello, la enorme manaza cubriendo de una forma tan poco delicada su boca? Y, claro después está la navaja. Ese filo afilado y brillante que se pasea apenas rozando en un frío beso el cuello de Dougie.  
Y, cuando entiendes, sientes como si todo tu mundo se derrumbase.  
-Vaya, vaya. Gracias, rizos, por sacar a James del pozo.-el hombre tiene la voz grave y un tono de voz burlón. Sonríe, enseñando un colmillo de oro entre una desigual dentadura. Una bombilla se enciende en tu cabeza. Rapado, colmillo de oro, aspecto amenazante…  
-T-tú… Eres el hombre que estaba hablando con Lilly…-balbuceas, presa de la conmoción.  
El hombre suelta una carcajada.  
-Buena memoria, guapo. Te daría un aplauso, pero…-aprieta el brazo en torno al cuello de Dougie, que se remueve, intentando zafarse. Pero, ¿qué va a hacer él contra un hombre que le dobla en peso, edad y fuerza?-Pero si lo hiciese la princesita se me escaparía… Y podría haber un accidente si eso ocurriese, ¿verdad?-sin dejar de sonreír, clava ligeramente la punta de la navaja en la piel de Dougie, cerca de la tráquea, no con tanta fuerza como para hacerle herida pero sí lo suficiente para que se vuelva blanca por la presión.  
Te mantienes completamente inmóvil, casi sin respirar, notando como la rabia y el terror a partes iguales se van vertiendo en tu torrente sanguíneo.  
El hombre señala con la cabeza al cuerpo, pero tú no miras. No puedes apartar la mirada de de la navaja, de Dougie, de sus ojos teñidos de miedo pero también de rabia, mucha rabia. Tanta que te da miedo. Intentas decirle tú con los tuyos que no haga ninguna tontería. Sea lo que sea lo que quiera ese hombre, es menos importante que conseguir salir sano y salvos de aquella encerrona.  
-Rizos, sal de ahí. Por nada del mundo me gustaría que te cayeras al pozo…-y otra vez esa sonrisa. ¿No puede dejar de sonreír? Haces lo que te pide. Terminas de salir y te quedas de rodillas, sin apartar la vista de él, con la expresión más fría que lo gras poner. El pelo se te pega a la cara, empapado. Tienes frío.- Muy bien. Si hacéis todo lo que os digo, nada tiene porqué salir mal…  
-Si piensas que mis padres van pagar un rescate por mí, estás muy equivocado.-Dougie, liberado de la mano que cubría su boca, lanza de reojo una mirada de odio puro y duro al hombre. ¿Es eso? ¿Quiere secuestrar a Dougie para pedir un rescate?  
El hombre se ríe escandalosamente, divirtiéndose con el enfado y el coraje de Dougie. Lo que solo hace que cabrearlo más. Calla, calla, calla; quieres decirle.  
-Oh, pero si no voy a pedir un rescate por ti, preciosa. Podría hacerlo, pero ¿para qué complicarse? Yo lo único que quiero son los diamantes.  
Ahora sí que no entiendes nada. ¿Diamantes? ¿Qué diamantes? Miras a Dougie. Él tampoco parece comprender.  
Ajeno a vuestro desconcierto, el hombre sigue hablando.  
-¿Sabéis? Soy un tipo con suerte. En realidad pensaba buscar a esa sabandija por mi cuenta.-señala el cuerpo del tal James.-Pero ¿para qué si pueden hacerme otros el trabajo? En realidad, fue un golpe de suerte. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que en mi búsqueda me iba a topar con el hijo del ricachón Poynter? ¿Qué me iba a preguntar, _a mí_, sobre un pozo? No me cuestioné como demonios sabía del tema, ya que ni siquiera la policía sabe nuestras identidades. Pero, ¿para qué? Lo importante es que iba en busca de lo mismo que yo. Solo tenía que esperar a que él lo encontrara, sacara a James y después, robarle los diamantes. Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño…  
Empiezas a conectar cosas. Esa conversación con Tom y Harry sobre unos recientes robos de diamantes en toda la comarca. Como si fuera un libro, todo se empieza a desarrollar en tu cabeza: el tal James y este tipo debían ser cómplices de los robos, pero a la hora de repartir los beneficios, James se escapó y dejó al otro con tres palmos de narices. Lo debió de buscar, y, Dios sabe cómo, se enteró de que se había caído a un pozo. Después, la mala fortuna quiso que se encontrara con Dougie. Y solo había tenido que seguirlos de cerca, esperando a que sacaran el cuerpo. Pensar que a lo mejor se dirigían a otro sitio o que no era lo que el pensaba, era un riesgo que, por lo visto, había estado dispuesto a correr. Pero no se había equivocado.  
-El muy idiota,-él seguía hablando, como si estuviera tranquilamente charlando sobre el tiempo en una taberna en lugar de en un frío y solitario claro, amenazando a punta de navaja a dos chicos y con un cadáver casi a los pies. Sientes un escalofrío; es como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces ya…-debió querer esconder los diamantes en el pozo para que no los encontrara, pero se quedó dentro. Pobre infeliz… Aunque supongo que será una señal del destino, un castigo por traidor… En fin.-se encoge de hombros y ensancha la sonrisa.-Ahora no merece la pena preguntarse las causas o el por qué de las cosas, ¿verdad, muchachos? Así que, por favor, dadme los diamantes.  
Abres la boca para explicar que no tenéis ni idea de dónde están, que no es lo que él piensa. No crees que os crea y os deje ir, pero debes intentarlo. Sin embargo, como si lo adivinara, el ladrón te manda callar. Acto que acompaña con un bonito paseo del cuchillo cerca (_muy_ cerca) del ojo de Dougie.  
-Venga, haz lo que te digo sin rechistar. No me gustaría tener que deformar con unos feos cortes la carita de esta preciosidad.  
-Que te jodan.-replica Dougie, antes de que puedas si quiera reaccionar. Tensas los músculos. ¿No puede quedarse callado?  
Pero, lejos de enfadarse o hacer cualquier amago de atacar a Dougie, el hombre empieza a reírse fuertemente. Abres los ojos como platos. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a aquel tipo? ¿De qué manicomio se había fugado?  
Cuando se le pasa el ataque de risa, vuelve a estrechar el abrazo en torno a Dougie y pega los labios a su oído.  
-Oh, cariño, creí que esas cosas te gustaban más a ti. Que te jodan, quiero decir… ¿O a lo mejor solo que _él_ –te señala.-lo haga?  
Pálido. Dougie se pone tan pálido que casi adopta el tono de la nieve acumulada en el suelo. Y tú sientes como el corazón te empieza a latir errático, con fuertes y rápidos pinchazos. ¿Cómo… lo sabe? ¿Cómo… cómo lo ha descubierto?  
El hombre te mira con una sonrisa torcida, mientras sujeta a un Dougie que parece ir a romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Le va a acariciar la mejilla, pero él aparta bruscamente la cara, con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios fuertemente fruncidos. Se ríe. Y tú sientes que te hierve la sangre.  
-Vaya, la princesita se ha enfadado. ¿He dicho algo que te haya ofendido? Quizás quieres ir a buscar consuelo en… espera, ¿cómo se llama el rizos? ¿Era Danny? Oh, sí, es Danny. Incluso desde mi posición alejada, cuando os seguí hasta el pajar, podía escuchar como gritabas una y otra vez su nombre mientras él te la…  
-¡Cállate!-gritas, con los puños apretados, la mandíbula tan fuertemente cerrada que casi podías sentir como se comprimían tus dientes. Respiras agitadamente. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que decir aquellas cosas? Él no tenía derecho. No tenía derecho a espiaros, ni tenía derecho a juzgaros. No… él no… -¿No querías el cuerpo? Bueno, pues ya lo tienes. Cógelo y déjanos en paz.  
El hombre te mira fijamente, sin borrar la perpetua sonrisa. Miras a Dougie, pero él tiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Y un pequeño surco húmedo que le cruzaba las mejillas.  
-No me gusta que me den órdenes, mocoso. Podría hacer que lo lamentaras. Que lo lamentaras mucho…  
A pesar de la mirada amenazadora, tú no desvías la tuya. Tampoco cuando hace presión con la navaja en el pómulo de Dougie, haciendo que un fino hilo de sangre empezase a rodar por su mejilla. Tú te muerdes el interior de tus propios carrillos hasta que notas ese regusto metálico, aguantando, refrenándote. Porque quieres matar a aquel hombre. Quieres lanzarte contra él y acabar con su vida. Pero no puedes; Dougie está en medio.  
Al ver que no te amedrentas bajo su amenaza, ríe. Otra vez. Estas empezando a odiar con toda tu alma esa risa.  
-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Sabéis? Me resultáis enternecedores… En fin… Cómo bien has dicho, he venido a por algo. Y no tengo tiempo para entretenerme… Por más que me gustase.-esboza una lasciva sonrisa que te da asco. Aquel tipo es un monstruo. Pero uno de los de verdad… -Así que, si me haces el favor y se lo haces a tu novia, dame los diamantes.  
-No los tengo.-contestas, intentando que no se note la desesperación en la voz.  
-Bueno, pues búscalos. James los debe de tener en algún lado, ¿no crees?-es más que obvio que quiere que registres el cuerpo…  
Tragas la bilis que te sube por la garganta. Y después te vuelves hacia James. Una arcada.  
El cuerpo tiene un color ceniciento y la carne está medio descompuesta. Un lado de la cara ha desaparecido y se puede ver los contornos de la calavera. Y los ojos… los ojos son dos esferas gelatinosas y blanquecinas. Otra arcada. Y la cosa no mejora mucho cuando te acercas. El hedor casi te noquea y puedes ver que la caja torácica está hundida, las costillas sobresaliendo grotescamente bajo la piel. Te agachas a su lado. Solo es registrarlo. Solo tienes que toquetearlo un poco, buscar entre los jirones en los que se ha convertido su ropa. Solo…  
Esta vez la arcada es demasiado fuerte y no puedes retenerla, así que te giras y vacías todo lo que tienes en el estómago. Notas como te raspa la garganta. Te mareas, pero te obligas a no desmayarte. Tienes que hacerlo… O aquello acabará muy mal…  
Te vuelves de nuevo hacia el cuerpo, intentando bloquear tus fosas nasales para que el olor no se cuele en ellas. Y después te pones a registrar entre la ropa del cuerpo. Bolsillos, dobleces, interiores… miras en todas partes. Pero no encuentras nada. No hay diamantes.  
-No están.-dices, dejando caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, la impotencia tiñendo tu cara y tu voz.-Los habrá escondido en otro sitio o…  
-O tal vez los consiguió esconder allá abajo, después de todo.-te corta el hombre, con una expresión a medio camino entre la impaciencia y la diversión, mirando significativamente el pozo.  
Tuerces la boca en una mueca. No. No piensas volver a bajar ahí. Ni de coña. No por el hecho de volver a sentirte encerrado en aquel claustrofóbico lugar. Sino porque no vas a dejar a Dougie a solas con aquel… aquel tipo sádico y con un libido subidito que daba miedo. Solo de pensar en qué podía hacerle en tu ausencia…  
-No voy a bajar.  
-Oh, sí que lo harás.  
-No.-intentas aparentar firmeza. Aunque por dentro estés temblando como una hoja. Aunque estés más asustado de lo que has estado jamás.  
El hombre te mira entrecerrando los ojos. Parece que su paciencia se está acabando… Obligas a tu cerebro a pensar algo, _cualquier cosa_, que os pueda sacar de aquella situación.  
Pero parece que Dougie se adelanta. Había estado tan quieto que el ladrón parecía haberse olvidado de él. Por eso aflojó su lazo en torno a su cuello. Por eso acercó demasiado la mano con la navaja a su boca. Y por eso Dougie aprovechó el despiste y mordió la mano, cerrando sus mandíbulas en torno a la carne con toda la fuerza que le estaba permitida.  
El hombre suelta un aullido de dolor y suelta a Dougie. Y también la navaja, que sale disparada en tu dirección. Cae casi a tus pies. Solo tienes que lanzarte a por ella. Ahora que Dougie no está en las garras del hombre, puedes enfrentarte a él. Solo tienes que coger la navaja y…  
Tus músculos ya estaban preparados para saltar a por el arma, pero un tremendo golpe, seguido de un gemido de dolor y sorpresa, te detiene a medio camino.  
El hombre ha cogido a Dougie de la pechera y lo ha lanzado brutalmente de una bofetada al suelo, haciendo que se golpease en la cabeza por el camino contra el murete del pozo.  
Sin embargo, te quedas completamente paralizado al ver como el hombre saca velozmente un objeto del interior de su gabardina.  
-Vaya, vaya.-dice, situando el cañón de una pequeña pistola a menos de tres centímetros de la frente de Dougie. El hombre se lleva la mano herida (porque Dougie le ha clavado tan fuerte los dientes que le está sangrando) a los labios. Pone una mueca de dolor, pero en seguida lo sustituye por una sonrisa.-La princesita ha resultado ser más furcia que noble… Deberías ser más sumiso, cariño. Y no morder las cosas que no debes…O podría venir alguien y darte una lección… Una lección que puede que no disfrutes en absoluto… -ensancha su sonrisa y baja la pistola hasta que queda por debajo de la nariz de Dougie. Luego la presiona contra sus labios. Él intenta echarse hacia atrás, pero el muro del pozo se lo impide. Sigue presionando hasta que él suelta un gritito de dolor. ¿Acaso quiere meterle la pistola hasta la campanilla? Ves el pavor inundando los ojos grisáceos de Dougie. Desvía la vista hacía a ti. Y te pide ayuda con los ojos. Como el día en el que te escondiste debajo del piano. Pero mil veces amplificada.  
Quieres gritar al hombre que pare, que deje de hacerle daño. Que te coja a ti en lugar de a Dougie, que harás todo lo que tengas que hacer. Pero que no haga más daño a Dougie. No a _tu_ Dougie… Porque tú no puedes ayudarle. Y eso duele. Duele esa impotencia al ver que están haciendo daño a un ser querido y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.  
Y se te ocurre algo. Una idea descabellada, pero ¡qué demonios!, no tienes otra opción mejor en aquellos momentos.  
-Para. Por favor. Creo que sé dónde puede tener James los diamantes… Pero, por favor, déjale. No le hagas daño… Por favor… -suplicas, poniéndote de rodillas. Si tienes que arrastrarte rogando piedad, lo harás.  
El hombre vacila. Pero acaba cediendo.  
-Está bien, rizos. Pero intentas algo raro, y le vuelo la garganta a tu novia. ¿Entendido?  
Asientes vigorosamente y después coges la navaja del suelo con movimientos lentos, para que vea que no tienes intenciones violentas hacia su persona. Después retrocedes hasta donde está el cuerpo de James, y te arrodillas a su lado. Apoyas la punta de la navaja por debajo de su esternón. Y coges aire.  
Miras una última vez a Dougie, recordándote por qué (o mejor dicho, por _quién_) estás haciendo aquello. Y después clavas la navaja en la carne putrefacta del cuerpo, deslizándola hacia abajo y abriéndolo casi en canal. Reprimes de nuevo las arcadas, aunque esta vez no tengas nada que vomitar.  
Has hecho antes esto. Con animales, obviamente. Así que te obligas a pensar que estás haciendo aquello con un conejo o una gallina, que después servirá a tu madre para elaborar el menú de aquel día en la posada. Metes la mano en la abertura. Buscas el estómago con los dedos, con la vista fija en algún punto del horizonte. Cuando lo encuentras, lo tanteas con las yemas. Allí… parece haber una pequeña cosa extraña bajo la resbaladiza superficie del órgano… Tu corazón empieza a latir desenfrenado, pensando en la posibilidad de que estés en lo correcto.  
La esperanza hace que no pienses demasiado y que abras el estómago de James sin demasiado vacile. Y, allí, entre el líquido espeso y asqueroso y demás, hay una pequeña bolsita de tela.  
No puedes evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al sacarla. La abres con cuidado y miras dentro. El destello de decenas de diamantes te recibe en el interior.  
-Vaya, enhorabuena, guapo. Estoy sorprendido; el muy cabrón se tragó la bolsa con los diamantes para que no la encontrara… Admito que al menos era inteligente…-el hombre parece satisfecho. Alarga una mano (la que no sujeta la pistola que aún está en la boca de Dougie) hacia ti.-Ahora se buen chico y dámelos.  
Te levantas despacio, la preciada bolsita sujeta entre los dedos. Miras al hombre a los ojos. Puedes ver en ellos una avaricia infinita. Y algo más. Algo que te hace darte cuenta de que aquello no va a tener un final feliz. No os va a dejar con vida. A pesar de haber conseguido los diamantes. No quiere testigos…  
-¡Venga! ¡Dámelos de una jodida vez!  
Cierras los ojos. Ahora comprendes porqué Dougie se había comportado de aquella manera tan temeraria. Él sabía que no iban a salir de aquella. Y, si había que morir, al menos hacerlo con la cabeza bien alta.  
-Oh, ¿los quieres?-dices, poniendo todo el odio y la rabia que tienes dentro en tus palabras.- Muy bien. Cógelos.-y con un certero impulso, lanzas la bolsita hacia la boca del pozo, por la que en seguida desaparece.  
Después todo pasa a una rapidez muy lenta pero a la vez tremendamente deprisa. Los segundos se distorsionan, como si estuvieras en un sueño.  
El hombre suelta un aullido y se lanza a por la bolsita, pero no llega a tiempo. En su precipitado salto, deja de apuntar a Dougie. Sin embargo, te sorprende encontrarte el cañón de la pistola dirigido a ti directamente. Un estallido. Dougie que se lanza contra el brazo del ladrón, desviándolo. Ambos caen al suelo. El hombre que se coloca encima de Dougie, que pone la pistola contra su pecho. Tú que te arrojas contra él hombre. Tú hundiendo la navaja que todavía sostienes en la mano entre sus anchos omóplatos. Él que suelta un grito y se vuelve, dándote un certero codazo en el estómago que te deja sin aire. Te coge por la camisa, dejando a un Dougie aturdido en el suelo y perdiendo la pistola por el camino. Te ves lanzado por los aires y caes con un quejumbroso quejido, a medias salido de tu boca a medias producido por tus huesos al impactar contra la piedra del pozo. El hombre se lanza a por ti, con una mirada desencajada por el dolor y la rabia, casi como la de una animal… Aterradora… Asesina…  
Y, de nuevo, otro estallido. Te encoges y cierras los ojos, esperando tu fin. Pero no pasa nada; todo se ha quedado quieto, hasta parece que el aire tiene miedo a agitarse. El hombre te mira con los ojos desorbitados, a escasos centímetros. En su frente, un agujero rojizo y húmedo del que empieza a brotar abundante sangre. En el último momento, justo antes de que exhale su último aliento, un brillo de comprensión cruza por sus ojos. Después cae muerto sobre ti.  
Alzas la cabeza. Y allí está, con los ojos rojos y desbordados de lágrimas y la herida en su sien del golpe contra el pozo ligeramente sangrante, temblando. Y con la pistola caída del ladrón sujeta con las dos manos aún humeante por el disparo.  
Te levantas muy lentamente tras ¿cuánto?, ¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿horas?, sin mirar el cadáver todavía caliente de vuestro asaltante. Sientes un fuerte pinchazo en el abdomen, pero te obligas a avanzar hasta Dougie, que parece haberse convertido en estatua temblorosa.  
-Dougie… Dougie, suelta eso…-pones la mano sobre el cañón de la pistola, bajándolo. Entonces él reacciona y la suelta, como si quemara.  
-Da-Danny… -dice tu nombre tartamudeando, pero no te mira: sus ojos están clavados en el hombre y en la nieve que rápidamente se va tiñendo de rojo.  
Le coges por la barbilla y le obligas a que aparte la mirada.  
-Danny… lo he matado… Yo… Yo no quería… Oh, Dios… Lo he matado…-su labio inferior empieza a temblar, sus iris de ese color todavía sin definir para ti, a distorsionarse debido a las lágrimas. Y tú vuelves a sentir ese pinchazo en el abdomen, pero está vez más fuerte. Reprimes una mueca de dolor.  
-No, Dougie. Me has salvado. Salvado. A mí. ¿Vale?-le hablas despacio y esbozas una pequeña sonrisa. Después le acaricias la mejilla con dulzura y depositas un besito en sus labios.-Gracias, Dougie…  
Te observa unos segundos y después se tira a tus brazos. Aprovechas que su cara no está orientada hacia la tuya y tuerces la boca en un gesto de dolor silencioso.  
-Dougie, te quiero. Te quiero. Siempre lo haré.-repites, mientras hundes la nariz en su cuello, respirando su delicada fragancia, los mechones de su coronilla haciéndote cosquillas en la cara; notas que eres tú el que está temblando ahora.-No lo olvides, nunca, por favor…  
Sientes como los músculos de él se tensan bajo tus brazos. Y se aparta unos centímetros, mirándote con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Po-por qué me dices eso? ¿Po-por qué iba yo a… a olvidar que me quieres?-como única respuesta esbozas una sonrisa y apoyas tu frente en la suya, cerrando los ojos. Deslizas una mano desde su espalda hasta tu abdomen, justo donde te duele. Sabes que Dougie sigue atentamente tus movimientos a pesar de no verlo. Tras unos segundos, retiras la mano. No te hace tampoco verla para sabes que está teñida de rojo.  
-No… No, Danny, no… Esa sangre no es tuya… No es tuya, ¿me oyes? No… no puede ser tuya…-abres lentamente los ojos y le sonríes. Estás tan cerca que casi puedes sumergirte en sus ojos. Te encantan sus ojos. La forma en la que se entremezclan el azul y el gris en finas y brillantes líneas en torno a una pupila profundamente negra… Son tan bonitos…  
-Me encantan tus ojos.-susurras. Y es cómo si eso bastase de explicación para él, como si fuera la mejor contestación, la prueba irrefutable de que aquella sangre _sí_ era tuya… De que esa primera bala que el hombre había dirigido contra ti te había acertado… Intenta negar con la cabeza, intenta articular alguna palabra, pero no puede. Y tú coges con la mano que no está manchada su cara y la acercas a la tuya, juntas sus labios con los suyos unos segundos, te separas y vuelves a juntarlos. Y él se agarra a tu cuello, enredando los dedos en tu pelo, impidiendo que vuelvas a separarte y continuando el beso de forma desesperada. Notas como sus lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y llegan hasta vuestras bocas, donde pasan a mezclarse con vuestra saliva.  
Escapas de sus labios cuando notas que empiezas a marearte. Te fallan las rodillas y te caes hacia delante. Dougie te frena, pero acabáis en el suelo, él sentado y tú en su regazo. Te acaricia la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra intenta frenar la hemorragia. Suspiras.  
-Esto no es justo…-solloza él, sin dejar de llorar.-No… no es nada justo… Todo es culpa mía… De-debes estar deseando no haberme conocido… Lo-lo siento…-una retahíla de sollozos. Tú niegas con la cabeza y pasas los dedos por su barbilla.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así, bobo? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… No cambiaría ni un solo segundo de los que he vivido contigo por nada del mundo… Ni uno solo, Dougie…  
Se lleva a la mano a la cara para secarse (o para intentarlo) las lágrimas, pero lo único que consigue es dejarse un manchurrón de sangre en las mejillas. Parece un niño pequeño…  
-En-entonces la culpa es tuya…  
A pesar del dolor y el entumecimiento que está empezando a tomar el control de tu cuerpo, abres mucho los ojos. ¿Te ha dicho que es culpa tuya?  
-Sí, no me mires así… Es culpa tuya… Por querer acompañarme… Por ser tan caballeroso conmigo… Y eres un mentiroso…-abres más los ojos; no entiendes. Él te devuelve le mirada sin dejar de apartarte los pegajosos rizos de la cara con mimo.-Eres un mentiroso. Me dijiste que estarías conmigo… Que-que no me dejarías… Hasta que el infierno se congele, ¿re-recuerdas? Y-y-y el infierno no se ha congelado… Claro que hace frío, pe-pero no tanto para que se congele… Y tú me dijiste… me dijiste que…- se le va la voz. Es irónico, pero intentas calmarlo, como si fuese él el que tuviese un agujero de bala en el cuerpo. Dougie coge aire y baja la cabeza hasta que su frente queda apoyada en tu mejilla.-Joder, no te mueras, Danny. ¡No te mueras! Yo… ¡te dejaré que me llames princesita rubia y enano! ¡Te dejaré que me des órdenes si quieres! ¡Te dejaré que me tires de los mofletes si quieres! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a enfadarme contigo ni te llamaré paleto! Todavía no he contado todas las pecas que tienes… Y… y… y… Qué hay de eso de fugarse, ¿eh? Tenemos que fugarnos… Lo dijiste… Me fugaré contigo a dónde quieras, como si quieres que nos vayamos a… a… a… ¡a vivir en un árbol! Lo que tú quieras, Danny… Lo que tú quieras… Pero, por favor… por favor, te lo suplico, no te vayas… No me dejes… No voy a poder seguir adelante sin ti… Yo… Por favor, Danny… -su voz ha ido bajando, desde el grito al susurro.-Quiero más… Quiero más noches en el pajar… Quiero más bromas… Quiero más besos a hurtadillas… ¿Qué será de mi vida si tú te vas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué sentido tendría el día si no te encuentro dormido a mi lado cuando me despierte? ¿Si no escucho esa risa de maniaco que tienes? ¿Si no hay nadie que me regale esa estúpida sonrisa tan grande y que tanto me gusta? ¿Eh? Danny…  
Se queda callado. Tú respiras con dificultad, notando como los contornos de tu vista se van distorsionando. Notas el aliento de Dougie en la mejilla, su mano acariciando tu piel, sus parpadeos que te hacen cosquillas. Suspiras.  
-Dougie, escúchame… Lo primero, quiero que sonrías, ¿vale? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…-él levanta la cabeza. Te mira unos largos segundos y se seca las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, asintiendo. Después tira de las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba. Es más bien una mueca que una sonrisa, pero no puedes evitar reírte, porque su expresión es adorable.-Bien… Muy bien… Ahora quiero que te vayas.  
-¿Qué?-pregunta, sorprendido.  
-Que quiero que te vayas. Que te vayas y busques ayuda, ¿vale? Creo recordar que hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí…  
-Pe-pe-pero…  
-Shh. Calla y escucha, enano. La bala no me ha dado en ningún punto vital. Pero si nos quedamos aquí llorando y compadeciéndonos lo que va a pasar es que me voy a desangrar. ¿Harás eso por mí? ¿Irás a por ayuda?  
Él duda. Parece que va a volver a llorar, pero se controla.  
-No quiero dejarte, Danny. ¿Y si cuando vuelva tú estás… estás…?  
Niegas con la cabeza, luchando por no perder el conocimiento.  
-Dougie, confía en mí. Confía en mí y vete. Yo te esperaré aquí…. Te-te esperaré… Y habrá más noches en el pajar, y más bromas, y más besos… Oh, sí, habrá muchos más besos, te lo aseguro…  
Se ríe entre lágrimas. Pero parece que queda convencido. Así que se levanta, dejándote cuidadosamente tumbado sobre el suelo. Incluso se quita su capa y te la echa por encima como si fuese una manta. Parece que va a irse, pero vuelve sobre sus pasos, se arrodilla y te da un largo beso.  
-Te quiero, Danny.-te dice, después de ese beso que casi te deja sin respiración.  
Sonríes, hipnotizado por él, por sus palabras, por todo Dougie.  
-Anda, vete ya, princesa, que te enrollas como una vieja… -bromeas, dándole un suave cachete.  
Él se separa de ti con un ''espérame'' y se va corriendo.  
Oyes sus pasos alejarse. Luego todo se queda en silencio. Ahora que Dougie no está, gimes de dolor. Tus manos presionan la herida, dónde la sangre se ha empezado a coagular. Cierras fuertemente los ojos. Duele. Joder, vaya qué si duele…  
Echas de menos a Dougie, aunque hayas sido tú el que le ha pedido que se vaya…  
Para colmo, empieza a caer la noche… No sabes cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar… Porque la herida no es tan inofensiva como le has dado a entender a Dougie… Luchas por no desmayarte.  
Y en tu cabeza, te repites un único mantra, una única frase, un único propósito para que te ayude a sobrellevar aquello, a cumplir tu promesa de estar allí cuando Dougie regrese con ayuda: cuando el infierno se congele, cuando el infierno se congele…  
_When hell freeze over…_

* * *

**_Y esto es todo, amigos. Sé que es un final demasiado abierto, pero entendedlo, este fue mi primer fic y entonces me daba penita cargarme a algún personaje tan explícitamente e.e Además, así no me arriesgo a que me matéis a base de tomatazos *inserte sonrisa inocente*. Pero, oye, que puede ser que Dougie llegase a tiempo y salvase al pecosín, ¿eh? Yo eso ya lo dejo a elección de cada uno :P _**

**_Loveee :3_**


End file.
